All of them
by ZanyMonkey
Summary: How is it possible? ALL OF THEM? That's highly improbable...but nice! warning, LOTS of girlxgirl!
1. Balance

**Chapter 1: Balance**

I'm excited, I always am.

Bouncing off the walls usually.

I don't know what made me so hyper. All the time I'm just excited, anxious, ready for the day to be done, jumping around, I just need to move is what I am saying.

Maybe it's because of her.

So I kind of have this idea of why, but only maybe. It's probably wrong. People just get hyper, it happens to a lot of people.

They have that disease now too, Restless Leg Syndrome. I have that times ten.

But around her, my god! It's more like twenty-thir-no, I can't even explain!

Let me calm down a bit. I'm getting too carried away with this stupid theory. It's probably a phase I'm going through.

A probable phase that's lasted some time.

Like a year.

Maybe two.

OKAY, more. I don't know!

So it hit me hard when she started dating him. Then again I had to be a best friend. Stay by her, you know?

I always supported her and always will.

Then recently they broke-up because they knew they were going to seperate schools. They didn't want to hang on to each other until the last minute. Break things up before it becomes to painful.

That was a rough time for her. She really liked the guy too. Unfortunate for me, she wanted a shoulder to cry on, not a relationship with her best friend.

But that's the past. She's been better. We resumed our regular life. And so my obsession with her.

Wait-no it's not an obsession!!

She's so nice, quiet, pretty, she gives me her energy and I can feel it! Do you know what it's like? To feel someone's energies pouring into you? You want to go friggin' crazy!

Okay, I need to calm down again. What am I? A leech? 'Feeling someone's energies' what an idiotic thing to say.

"…but then again…I am an idiot…"

"Oh my, are you insulting yourself again, Misao?" Ayano! Dammit, she shouldn't surprise me like that!

"Bwa?!" Busted "HA HA! You know me! I am the biggest idiot in our class!" Now she seems surprised. Maybe suddenly standing up wasn't such a good idea.

"Maybe you should study more than, and sit down your making me nervous." Kagami seems bitter this morning, more than usual.

"Kagami, you seem nastier than usual…"

"Oh my, don't fling insults at others now." She chuckles, "Kagami is right, you should study more."

"Well, maybe we should have more study sessions!" Come on, agree! I know you're going to!

"I'm fine with it. As long as Ayano brings some cookies." I got the bitter one to join! Come on Ayano!

"OH! Definitely! Bring the cookies!" I slammed her desk loudly, causing others to turn from their lunches. Who cares, it's just me and her now. "So what do you say?!"

"Oh dear…" No 'oh my, certainly, Misao, I would love to?' What's this world coming to?

"Eh? Why the hesitation?" She cuts into my world, "I know you're usually eager to help Misao pass."

"Yea!"

"It's just…"

"Just…?" I am literally on the edge of my seat. Why has my Ayano decided to abandon me now and take her cookies away?

"C'mon, you can tell us." Kagami and I pick up her worried looks. Something is def wrong.

I mean definitely, something is definitely wrong.

"Oh dear…May I tell you later…Misao?" She looked straight into my eyes. Pleading for my understanding.

"Of course my dear. I'll wait as long as you wish."

"Oh Misao, you're so understanding! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Then we ride into the sunset and finish that day of school. Graduate high school later on and we'll get married. Have five kids and live on the countryside, what did she have to tell me you ask?

"OH my, Misao, you are the sexiest human being alive!" But I already knew that.

"Huh. I understand. I know your better friends with Misao. It's cool Ayano." Kagami understands, she gives her support with a casual thumbs-up.

Oh, the little snippet. Um. Let's pretend it never happened, k?

Alright, glad you agreed.

If you didn't, then you're a bad person and you're not invited to my wedding.

"Misao?!"

"Y-yes?" Oh crap, forgot we were in the middle of a conversation, "O-oh! No problem! I-I can wait."

"Thanks." I shook it off with a recovered ease. It's a perfect chance! I'm totally going to be cool now!

"It's alright, Ayano, I'll-"

"KAGAMIN!" Surely be interrupted by the local Otaku nut who when talking about anime is louder than a train.

"Konata! Go back to your class!" Kagami instantly responds. It's like she's always expecting the Otaku to pop out from somewhere.

"Too important! I heard that one of the light novels you read is being turned into an anime! It looks totally cool, I approve!" She interrupted my line because of that-wait-

"What is it called?" I'm excited now; an anime getting Konata's approval is pretty serious.

", it looks totally awesome!"

"Whoa! I love that series too! I've read all up on it! I might not be a huge buff, but I love it!" Okay, so this was important.

"Oh my, the mood changes so quickly."

"Wait, Konata, didn't I lend you that series? Shouldn't you already known it was going to be good if it was ever made into an anime?" Ha! Konata's been nabbed!

"Pff, who said I read it?" Ooh, joking about something Kagami loves?

"You did." Nabbed again!

"Really?" I can feel the tension!

"Yes." It's about to get intense!

"Oops. I lied." Kagami! Explode now!

"What?! You lied?! You kept it for months and said you really enjoyed it! I can't believe you! I thought you lost the damn thing! That's one of my favorite series, you know! You can't just go around insulting it like that!" Konata chuckles it off while Kagami continues to yell at her. I'm just laughing with Ayano at this point. Those two have always been a good source of entertainment.

"Misao…"

"Yea…?" I wipe the tears away, they truly are hilarious.

"Can you meet me behind the school?"

"Yep!" Now I'm giving a lame thumbs-up.

----

Was I being to obvious that I really wanted to know what was bothering her? I was making the Earth shake with my leg in class. I wanted to run here as soon as class started.

I even left early saying I had to go to the bathroom when I could have walked here with her.

Oh. Oh crap! I should've walked with her! That would've been better! Now she is aimlessly wondering the halls feeling like the world is against her! She has no one to bear her troubles to! No one to listen to her! No one to help her with her burdens of today's modern society! I'm an awful person; I left her by herself with no one but-

"See you later Miyuki!" the gleeful Miyuki. If I was even more wrong about her being in a loathsome environment she'd have to be standing next to bunnies giving out candy.

"So, what's up Ayano?" Just get right to the point stay focused. Forget about the bunnies.

"Oh my, were you waiting long?"

"Nope. Just got here myself. You seemed really uncomfortable today. Is everything alright?" I approach her, that's a good thing right? Make her feel comfortable. Maybe I'm getting a little too close. Back up a little.

"Nothing really…I just…I just didn't want Kagami to hear about it…or others for that matter." Only for my ears?! Lean in a little, get closer. Okay, shit, two steps forward, one step back.

"Why would that be? I'm sure it's nothing bad." You could do no wrong!

"It's embarrassing really…" Embarassing?! She's blushing! Adorable! I should get a closer look- no, where I am is fine. "Oh my, how should I put it…"

"It's alright Ayano!" I slap her on the back reassuringly, as any friend would. Not just to let my hand linger a little longer than it should. Of course not. That would be silly. "I won't laugh!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" C'mon, you should know that I wouldn't utter a word of your secret to anyone else!

"Alright, I trust you a lot Misao…" She pauses, it must be huge. Maybe it's a confession to me?! Ha, Why would I kid myself with such things, "Well…it's just that…Oh! It's so embarrassing!"

"You can do it Ayano! I'm cheering you on! Whatever you say cannot be as half as embarrassing as the things I do!"

"Oh my, I guess so…" I guess so?! Isn't she suppose to reassure me that that's not true? "Okay…Well, since the end of the year is coming and we are all looking for schools…my parents wanted me to try something different…"

"Different?" I blink twice. What does she mean by 'different?'

"Yes, different…They think I'm good-looking and pretty intelligent…they want me to marry a rich man young…They planned it before, but they wanted to wait until my other relationship ended..."

"Uh-huh…" I'm completely absorbed. I know where she's going with this but I don't want to believe it until I hear it.

"So they sent up an arranged meeting with me and a rich family…coincidentally on the day of our would be study sessions…" So I heard it. I don't know what to say at this point. Does she want to do it? Is she being forced? Does she like the guy? Does she even know the guy? I totally forget again I'm talking to her, I'm trying to think of something to ask her. But I can't utter a word. "M-Misao? Oh my, are you alright?"

"Do you want to do this?!" I grab her shoulders. "What about me?!"

"W-what?"

"M-my grades!" I let go, "My grades…I need you to help me…"

"It's just one meeting Misao…I'm sure Kagami will help you…"

"Not as much as you do!" She seems stunned; maybe I am going too far. But she's taking away her energy! I can feel them being sucked out of me! "Ayano! I need you to help me!"

"M-Misao…It's just one arrangement…"

"One turns into two, then three, four maybe!" I grab her shoulders again, less violently, I'm trying to make a point, "Then what if you find someone? You'll leave me alone. I know it."

"Misao." She's seems rather composed all of a sudden, "Don't lie to yourself. I'll never leave you."

"W-what?" Said with such straight-forwardness! "You'll never…"

"Never leave you." She smiled, "You take all my energy away. I need to stay with it to live. I wanted to tell you about the meeting just because I couldn't go to the study session. Not because I am looking for an exit…"

"Ayano…" I was scared, so scared before. But now, quiet Ayano is talking and I, loud Misao, am listening. "I was terrified…I thought you were really gonna go…" I heave out a sigh.

"I could never leave someone I love so easily." What? Love? She said that, right?

"You…you…y-you…"

"Oh my, I said it out loud?" I don't know whether she meant to or not. I don't care she said it! I hug her tightly. Her red face grows redder, I can feel it.

"But what about-"

"Him? I did like him, yes...but you...I don't know. I've always felt something more for you I guess..." She hugged me back and it felt wonderful.

"I would never let someone I love leave so easily…" Cheezy, I know, but it felt appropriate.

"Misao…" We pull apart and I know what's coming.

"Ayano…" She does too and it's the lamest thing in the world.

We both kiss. Our energies balance.

I'm not gonna say 'it feels like we are one person' because that would be stupid.

So stupid.

-----------

More are coming. It will be a bunch of lightly linked one-shots with couples. All girlxgirl.

People say for _all of them_ being gay is improbable. But guess what? ZANY LOVES IMPROBABLE.

Who's next? One of my favorite pairings. BUUUUUT, I won't tell you. HA!

I'm challenging you to use your psychic powers, I know you have them...

I KNOW IT. Too bad I'm wearing my tin foil hat! HA HA HA! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW NOW!

-Zany


	2. Help

**Chapter 2****: Help**

I'm worried right now, I think I lost her.

I didn't mean to! Konata told her to go get Misao and Ayano, we are suppose to have some sort of party to get ready for. We wanted to make sure Ayano would bring the cookies.

So now I have to go look for her. Well, I don't exactly _have _to but ever since Konata made the crack about her fainting somewhere and being all alone, stranded, suffocating, and possibly dying- well, you see why I'm looking for her.

I know it was a joke, but I can't help but worry about her.

She's frail, small, weak, adorable, fragile, pretty, cute-

Oh! Um, I was, uh, rambling again.

Kagami said something about them talking behind the school, but I checked a lot of other places to make sure. What if she did faint or got lost? It would be my fault for not finding her, and, I, uh, want to, er, pro-pro-protect her!

I can feel my face heat up when I think of that. I just need to take a breather, after my search. Once she's safe.

H-hey! I see her! She was behind the school!

"Yu-Yuta-!" She thrusts her finger on my lips.

"Sh-sh-sh!" She is embarrassed by the motion too. I blink twice and she knows I'm confused, "I…I, uh…found Misao and Ayano…" She whispers. Our faces are so close, I guess she realized this too and pulled away with a very red face. She walks over to the corner and motions me to her side. Her face was still red.

Granted I could say the same about mine when I saw what I saw.

_"I would never let someone I love leave so easily…"_

_"Misao…" _

_"Ayano…"_

Misao and Ayano then k-k-ki-kissed! Both Yutaka and I pull back; cover our mouths from the 'eeps' that might have ruined the moment between the longtime friends. Well, I guess not 'friends' anymore.

"Wha-what should we tell the others…?" I whisper to her.

"I…uh…should we wait?" She's trying to be considerate, but what do we do? Who knows how far they might, er, go? Is that the proper term?

"I think…I think we should back and tell the others…" I just want to get out of here, give them a moment of privacy they deserve, "They know about the party, right? I'm sure they will come eventually…" She nods in response and begin our trek back to the others.

That would be so if Yutaka didn't trip backwards. On what, I don't know, but I tried to catch her and by some mystical power I did.

"Eep!" Her body is clutched and her eyes slowly open, "O-oh, th-thanks, Minami…"

"N-no problem…"

"Oh hey, what's this?" Misao appears with a red Ayano behind her, I suppose trying to cover-up what they did, "You two are as well?"

Or not. Yutaka's face and my face turn towards each other, we immediately separate.

You see, Misao asked such a question because of the landing pose me and Yutaka seemed to be stuck in for some time.

I was on the ground holding her up, and her face was inches from mine.

"No worries you two, we won't tell! As long as you don't tell!" Misao smiles and gives me a thumb up, Yutaka looks distressed.

"It's-it's not what you think!" I sputter out.

"Oh my, did you two see us?" Ayano is still blushing, I look towards Yutaka. She smiles, but something seems off. "We just want to the others for ourselves…but are you sure you two-"

"N-no…" Yutaka waves off, I guess I get what Yutaka was feeling.

Wait, does that mean-

"If you two were, Hiyori's dream would've come true!" Misao laughs.

"Oh, she does have quite a bit of characters who resemble you two." Ayano now joins her, both Yutaka and I laugh nervously (sometimes I find Hiyori to be, well, creepy. A friend, but a creepy friend), "Oh my! We've been sometime, let's get back to the others, shall we?"

"Right behind you, Ayano!" Misao, right before she turns, winks at me.

I don't know what that was about, really. I don't.

"We should be getting back too…" Now Yutaka just seems really upset. I know she gets nervous and has a quiet voice like mine, but she didn't even make eye contact with me.

Oh shoot! She started walking!

"Wait…uh…Yutaka…"

"Yes?" She turns to face me, a slight blush.

"Is…there…" Oh! I have never been good at asking questions, "…Is there something wrong?!" Oh crap, my nerves got the better of me still!

"Mi-Minami?"

"S-sorry…I was just, uh, worried…" I can feel my face heat up; maybe the blush has just never left my face. I'm still nervous I guess.

"Hehe…" She giggles and forces a smile, maybe putting the pain behind her? "Don't worry, I'm fine…"

She goes on without me. What should I do? She's lying to me I know it. I can tell when she's upset. Maybe I'm just reading too-much into this. I'm just a worry-wart. Geez, Minami, she's a high school girl; she can take care of herself.

"But…I want to help…"

"Minami?"

"W-wha?" Oh shoot, I'm day dreaming again.

"Everyone's waiting!" She's shouting from the other side of the school.

Later, I'll talk to her later.

----

So here we are now making cookies at Konata's. I'm surprised; there are quite a few people here in order to make cookies. It's Yutaka, Ayano, Misao, Konata, Kagami and me.

I guess Konata and Kagami don't count; they went to go pick something up from Kagami's house. I wasn't paying any attention; I was making sure Yutaka wouldn't cut herself with the knife.

I caused her to get flustered. She's lying down right now. I don't see why she got so embarrassed by it. I was just standing behind her guiding her hand with mine cutting the rolls of dough.

Konata said she had to leave or she would die of a nosebleed.

I sigh; we just finished putting the last batch in the oven.

"Yes! Almost there! All the work is done, now I just wait! Ha ha!" Misao shouted triumphantly, apparently to the oven.

"Whenever have you been good at waiting?" Ayano smiles, joining her girlfriend at the oven. "Oh my," Her eyes seemed to be on the kitchen clock "Minami, you should go check on Yutaka. It's been sometime since she's gone to lie down."

"O-oh, alright…" Maybe they wanted to have a moment together. I might as well go and check on her. I walk through the house like it's my own; I've been here a lot to check up on Yutaka. Well, it's not that I know the entire house. I just know my way to Yutaka's room.

Only to check on her!

"Hey…Yu-…" She's sleeping. Still in her uniform too, maybe I should-

No, that's too close right? I shouldn't change her clothing while she's asleep. She has to change later for the party anyway. So she'd just be upset to waste two outfits for the day.

"But…she has been in them all day…" It escapes my lips as I cautiously reach for the bottom of her shirt. I swallow hard in my throat. I really shouldn't do this. It's not like she's fainted or anything, she'll be up soon anyhow.

"Mi-Mi-Minami…?" My hand quickly withdraws from her clothing.

"I'm s-s-s-sor-sorry!" I quickly bow my head many times. Of course I forget to move my hand, really. I'm an idiot. "I was just worried you'd be uncomfortable! I…uh…I…er…" I stop shaking my head and I don't know what comes over me.

I start to cry.

"Minami…?" She sits up in alarm. Is that all she can say, my name?

"I…I just wanted to help you…" I rub my face red trying to stop the tears, "I really didn't mean anything…"

"It's…It's alright…" Yutaka bows her head, we both avoid eye contact, "I know you wouldn't do anything like that…"

Oh thank god! Hearing that just made my day. My face is red from blushing, but I dive for a hug and we fall backwards. Then I remember I could've hurt her fragile body. I push myself up.

Remember how we fell earlier today? Well, our roles were reversed. I was on top.

"S-s-sorry…" Something compels me to stay. I don't move, she doesn't move. My watery eyes look into her awoken ones. "I want…to help…" I don't know why I said that. It felt out of place, but it is the only thing really in my mind at this moment.

Other than her stare.

"Thanks…" Next thing I know she's pulling me down on top of her for a hug. I try to return it, while not pressing my heavy body against her light body. I hear a giggle; I pull away and look at her. "You don't…don't have to be so awkward…" She's giggling with a heavy blush. It took her a lot of courage to say that. I don't know if she realizes her arms are still around my neck.

At first I'm a little startled by it, but I smile in return.

I lean in and press our foreheads, lightly, together, "I…I just don't want to hurt you…" I'm still looking into her eyes, and honestly, I totally forgot where we were at this point. We could be on the top of Mount Everest for all I know.

"I can never imagine you would." She has her eye close and her face red. Once again, I can't say any better for mine.

We both smile and look at each other. Both asking 'Is it okay?' With pleading looks on our faces, we return the other's question with 'Yes.'

I slowly connect my lips with hers.

If this is how I make her happy. So be it. I'll always be willing to help her.

-------------

And there's the second one!

I have to go add more tin foil to my hat...

Because someone's been picking my brain...I'm looking at you MarroTekatsu!

MORE TIN FOIL!! I'll build a fort out of it! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!

HA HA HA HA HA!!!

-Zany


	3. Costumes

**Chapter 3****: Costumes**

"Konata!" She calls me a lot; I get excited when I see her name. When I see her name that means some new manga or anime has come out. We usually chat for hours and hours on end about it.

"Hey Hiyori!" I hear from the other end. "Just checking up on when you guys are going to be done."

"Well, unlike you, Patricia didn't get the day off." I sigh. I look at the working girl, dressed up in her outfit. I can pinpoint the anime it's from in seconds, "We won't be there until it starts. Maybe even a little later…"

"Aw, man that sucks…" I heard her whiny voice. I hear someone comment in the background. Most likely Kagami, the person has a bitter tone to their voice.

"It's someone's fault that you told her only yesterday when you yourself told your boss a week in advance…" I roll my eyes, "I promised I'd stay with her until the end. She's jealous that everyone will be having fun without her."

"So she made you stay so you would be bored along with her?" I hear a chuckle.

"I guess," I look at my sketchbook, "but I am getting plenty of work done. I should be out with another issue sooner than I thought…" I look at Patricia, she waves at me. I wave back, after all, she sacrificed being out of character for a few seconds to wave at me.

"Nice! Well, Kagami is yelling at me cause she wants to go back and eat Ayano's cookie…and she says she's worried about her weight…" I hear Kagami yell now. I chuckle, "I'll see you later than."

"See ya." I hang up the phone as Patricia casually walks over.

"Was that Konata?"

"Yea…"

"Gah, she's so lucky she got the day off!" Patricia fumed, "I'm not even fond of this theme…"

"What? The Nurse Witch Komugi look?" I chuckle at Patricia's 'pushing-the-border' costume, "Even if you were going to ask for the day off in advance, your boss wouldn't let you take off."

"What? Why do you think- HEY." She fusses again. It's true though, they couldn't not have a Koyori cosplayer. Patricia was perfect, she had the right-er, size for the character.

"There's no way Konata could have pulled it off." I try to imagine the girl in Patricia's 'over-whelming' costume. It's quite funny. "Plus, you're just upset your costume is so revealing."

"I think anyone would be over this…" She turns around; it's not as bad as she thinks. Her bare back is exposed and little cleavage as well. Not that I was checking her out or anything like that! I just noticed a few errs in the costume. Not that I follow the anime that in-depth, I just have an Otaku's mind!

Leave me alone!

"Eh, it's not as bad as the real costume." I shrug, "Anyway, shouldn't you be working?"

"Am I that boring?" She smiles, "Fine, fine, get back to your yuri sketches of Minami and Yutaka."

I freeze, "Sh-shut up! Those two are just so convincing!!" I mean come on! They are! The fireworks? The festival costumes? How Yutaka always talks about her?, "I'm surprised they haven't just done it already…" I mumble as she walks away chuckling to herself.

She has only won this battle; I have yet to win the war!

I go back to my sketches, which are not of Yutaka and Minami. Just people who happen to look like them. A lot.

I sigh; maybe I am drawing them too much. I guess I should try something different. As much as it seems they are totally in love with each other, it probably won't happen.

They are both girls, maybe neither of them swing that why. Who knows?

I look at Patricia. What if she swings that way?

Personally, I don't know about myself. I begin to flip through my sketchbook. I see guys, girls, girls and guys together, guys and guys together, and girls and girls together.

Majority being girl on girl. It's what's popular among my fans, right? I look at a specific picture; Minami as a knight holding Yutaka as a princess in a warm embrace about to kiss. It makes me smile, but does that mean anything?

"Ooh, I haven't seen that one before…" Patricia says over my shoulder.

"Eh?!" I quickly shut my book, usually I'm not this protective, and she just really surprised me! "W-wha-what are you doing?!"

"What? I got bored, and everyone here has been served." She points around, "We don't have to do anything on stage for awhile too." Now she sits beside me, "Can I look through your sketchbook? If I haven't seen that one, you probably have more that I haven't seen…" She just takes it and starts looking at it.

"Heh, sure…" My face is slightly red. I was just thinking based on those drawings what I was. I wonder if she does that? I wonder if anyone does that? What if she is doing it right now? I roll my eyes at myself, to much thinking.

"Wow, good as always," She has a slight blush in her cheeks, but it's probably her make-up and not my drawings.

"Thanks." I smile. It gets quiet for a bit, "So, do you know of any good anime that's coming out?"

"I think you would know before me. Or Konata would shout it at me." She smiles, but it's true. I just wanted to start measly conversation.

"Hehe, that's true." This is going to be a long day.

----

"Hiyori!" I look behind me and see the frightening sight of Patricia charging at me, "I got off early!" Then she tackles me, we both fall to the floor.

"Geez Patricia, those things made me lose my balance…" I rub my head, she seems embarrassed.

"It's not like I can help it…" She looks at her watch, "Oh! We'd actually be an hour early if we left now, want to go shopping?"

"Oh yea!" I get up instantly, "There's this new manga I've been meaning to get. It just came out and-" I see her shaking her head.

"I mean for clothing silly." Then she gives me a playful bop on the head and sticks out her tongue at me.

Wait. Did she just call me silly?

"O-oh, sure…" I'm still caught off, by the silly thing.

"Alright!" She jumps in the air, clicking her heels together for all I know. I'm looking at the ground, embarrassed. "Come on, Hiyori, let's go maybe we can catch an early night sale or something!" She grabs my hand we're off.

"Pa-Pa-!" She's just laughing, I really don't know what's so funny. She continues to pull me down the stairs.

"Pa-Pat-!"Out the door. Why is she so happy all of sudden? I know she's a cheerful person, but this is getting ridiculous.

"Pat-Patri-!" Along the streets. Okay, I give up now. Let her take me where ever she wants. W-wait, what if it was a love hotel?! OH! A STORY! I have to write it-

Oh, yeah, we're still running. I sigh, it'll come back to be later. Hopefully. In the meantime I have lots of Yutaka and Minami stories in reserve. I giggle to myself about Patricia's comment before. Maybe I should lighten up on those two. Like I said, it's probably not going to happen. Even if it did I woul-

"Oof!" I slam into Patricia. "We stopped…?"

"Yep!" She points up at the sign, "I've wanted to check out this store for awhile, never got the chance to."

I start laughing.

"W-what's so funny?!"

"It's a cosplay store, Patricia! Ha ha!" I bop her on the head, "That's for making fun of me wanting to get manga, silly." I was a little hesitant on the last part. She seems sort of embarrassed, "Well, it does seem like a good place to waste time…"

"You're in then?!" She seems incredibly happy.

"Y-yea. Anything concerning anime is fun for me!" I give a lame thumbs up.

"Away we go!" She does the same in return.

Man, we must have looked so lame.

----

Now cue the changing montage of costumes.

There were so many costumes, and we tried on as many as we could in the hour we had.

I usually don't cosplay, but it was fun. Instead of sitting behind a table, I got the feeling of prancing around in a costume in front of a few people. It was kind of fun.

There was Prince of Tennis, some Gundam outfits, D. Grayman, Detective Conan, Negima school uniforms, Sailor Moon, and that's just scratching the surface.

I stop at Sailor Moon because, well, here's what happened:

"Ha ha! You can't fit into that!" I was laughing at Patricia for trying to fit into a 'Team Rocket Jesse' outfit. I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Sh-shush Hiyori!" I see her whole face turning red. That doesn't help me 'shush' at all. What I don't see her do in midst of my laughter is pick out our new outfits. She throws one into my changing room and one into hers. "Stop laughing. We still have others to try on!" She smiles, "Come on!"

"Alright, Alright." I wipe away my tears and close the changing room door behind me. I let out some giggles here and there, not really paying attention to what I'm changing into.

I laugh a little more and look into the mirror as my laughter comes to an end.

"OH wow…I haven't seen this in awhile…"

Sailor Neptune. Who would've thought?

I twirl around a little, I was happy. I remember the anime and how this couple perplexed me at first. I was so young and so ignorant. I smile. Then, while I'm checking myself out, comes in Patricia, in guess whose outfit?

Sailor Uranus. I note it slightly, but it probably doesn't mean anything, right? Her hair is close, but her figure is far more feminine than Haruka's was.

"Wow, Hiyori! You look so cute!" I blush; her personality was far more feminine than Haruka's was.

"T-thanks." I'm still looking in the mirror. I see her through the reflection. I don't have the right hair, eyes, and figure.

"You're obviously very different from Michiru, but I think you're just as cute." EH? She's still smiling. She thinks I'm cute? But she said it as a friend, r-right? Girls do that. I'm thinking too much into it.

I think she noticed I wasn't paying attention. That's when she put her right arm around my neck; I grab onto lightly as if to pull it off and brought my left hand up to caress her face. Her other hand wrapped under my left and around my body.

We were posing. Time seemed to freeze. I looked more surprised than loveable as the pose usually is, and also the fact my face was beet red made the pose look awkward.

"Heh…not the same…" She's smiling deviously, "but I think it will do…" I had no idea Patricia was like this. I really don't know what to do. I was wondering about myself, but now I know about Patricia. Wait, maybe, uh, I'm looking too much into this? "Hiyori?" She looks worried.

"S-sorry…Just caught me a little off guard…" I take her hands off and turn to face her. I look up from the ground, trying to cover my red face, "D-did you…?"

"Plan this?" She smiles, "Kind of, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Wait, so you don't…?" I can't finish my sentences for some reason.

"Like you?" My face once again turns red. She sighs, "Honestly, I don't know…" She sits on the ledge provided in the changing room, "I don't know whether what I feel is friendship…or…something else." Her face a slight tint of red.

"I was wondering about myself too…" I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I sit next to her. We both look across from us at the mirror. It gets silent, unnerving, both of us are waiting for the other.

I start to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"This is the most depressing pose I have ever seen both Michiru and Haruka in…" Neither of us were smiling and both of us had a look of deep thought on their face.

She starts to giggle too.

"Well…" She seems embarrassed about what she's going to say next. I think I know what's coming, "What if Michiru was to cheer Haruka up?"

"Hm? And what would Michiru have to do?" I smile at her. She seems kind of scared.

"Are you sure about this…? I don't…I don't want to rush you into something you don't want to do…" She's back to being sad and looks to the ground. I lift her face up with my hand, I've seen this in so many mangas and animes, but I probably look like a doofus.

"I want to do it Patricia. I feel comfortable with you…" She smiles, "Now, let me cheer you up…no one likes a sad Haruka."

"Oh, I quite agree…" Patricia smiled. We both leaned in nervously even if our words seemed confident.

We kiss. Maybe I was moving too fast, since both of us are 'new' to this. Who knows? Maybe part of me just wanted to know what kissing a girl was like.

And now I know.

And I hope to relearn the feeling again and again.

------------

HA HA MY FORT WAS VICTORIOUS AGAINST YOU!!!

Ok, I really don't know if I did this well. Please tell if things were off, I like it, but I am very unsure about it portraying the characters correctly.

And as the number of available girls dwindle, so do the chance of possible pairs (WELL NO, DUH ZANY.)

Next one is a funny one! THIS TIME IF YOU GUESS IT RIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU!

or maybe not! WHO KNOWS??

But this time your mind waves will have to get past my tin foil dragon!

MWA HA HA!

-Zany


	4. Cake

**Chapter 4: Cake  
**

"Alright, see you later!" I here Kagami from the other room, I was in the kitchen just finishing up the cake we were working on.

"Where'd she go?"

"Oh, to go and get Miyuki at the dentist. She said she was too afraid to move." Kagami sighed and sat down on the table. She put her head in her hand and started to gaze off. Some of her hair was in her face, but she didn't seem to mind it. I watch her pigtails and the smooth they are made of. I follow the trail along her curvy body and down to- "What? Checking me out?" She has a smile on.

"Maybe…" I try to look innocent. I feel so comfortable around her; whatever I say will never affect our relationship. She gets up and walks closer to me; I leave the cake frosting tube on the counter in the kitchen. I know what's coming, it has happened before.

She puts her arms on either side of me and comes close. I move back, just a little.

"What? You scared?" She said with a laugh.

"Oh so terrified!" I pretend to shiver. Like I said, I feel real comfortable around her. I don't think I would even do that if I had a boyfriend.

Her hand stroked my face, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" She whispers into my ear. It's funny, we hardly ever 'role-play' and I'm usually the one saying stupid stuff like that. I can't help but smirk, she looks back at me, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She laughs and presses her forehead against mine. I feel its warmth

"Shall we continue then?" I put my hands around her neck.

"Let's." She says as she closes the gap between us and we kiss.

We've done it so many times before.

Yet, why do I have this worried feeling?

----

We're walking. No one was home to give us a ride; she said she could use the exercise as well.

She also is holding the cake because I was complaining about its weight.

I know she was just being nice.

"Thanks…" I smile.

"Eh, no problem. I just don't want to hear you complain again."

Our walk then became quiet for a few minutes. She then stopped and looked at me with a confused look. I didn't see it at first; I was looking at the ground. When I felt she wasn't beside me anymore, I looked back.

"Okay, ever since we left, you've been looking incredibly down." She sighed, she's frustrated I know. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I…" I can't say it. She'll doubt my feelings for her, she'll leave me. Call me stupid, I really don't want to tell her.

"Look, you can tell me whatever you want. I love you." She can tell I'm really worried, scared. She puts the cake down and walks over to me. "Just talk, ok? I'll listen." She hugs me.

I know she cares for me. Let me try. I can do this.

"Well…I just have…have this feeling…" I expected her to interject, but she stays quiet, "I was so worried! I don't know what to do or what it's about! But when we kissed, I just got so worried!" I start to cry, this is incredibly unlike me. I know it. I hide my face in my hands.

She pulls away and keeps on a straight face. Not surprised, shocked, or sad.

"I'm worried too." She bites her bottom lip. "But I know what I'm worried about…" She trails off. I look up from my hands, my eyes a slight red. "Friends, family, people, and pretty anyone looking at us, but I know…" She pauses and looks me in the eye, "Even if they abandoned us, they wouldn't be worth the trouble. I have you. You're all I need." She her hand strokes my face, I'm still crying.

But I'm smiling.

"Oh Kagami!" I lunge myself at her. I want to tell her it's the same for me. My worried feeling is still there, but something else is telling me it'll be alright.

I'll still have her at the end of the day.

"Hey now, be careful." I let go of her, "Cakes on the floor." She smiles, "You feeling better now?"

"Much."

"I've been wondering…" Now she looks worried, "I think…it would actually help us both if…if we told everyone…" She still seems nervous about my reply. I know she's wanted to tell people, but I've been cautious over everyone rejecting us. Not me, I've worried about people rejecting her.

"I don't…" She looks sad. Maybe I should give up, it might be better. She's ready; I need to push myself a little here too. Like she said, we'll still have each other. "Let's." I smile, with false confidence, but a little is real.

She smiles back at me, "You have a very good smile." My cheeks flare a little. "Let's go now; everybody must be waiting for us." She picks the cake up off the ground. "Unless there's anything else you want to talk about, is there?"

"No, I'm good." I wave away the offer.

We continue our walk. It was nice. Both of us joking, laughing talking.

Both worried of what was to come.

Both worried of what could be lost or gained.

Both worried of what faces we'd see.

I continue to smile. As long as I have her, I'll be fine.

We reach the door and continue to walk in. Everyone was sitting around the living-room table chatting away. Yutaka, with Minami following, then got up to greet us.

"Let us take that into the kitchen," Minami took the cake from Kagami and followed Yutaka into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"Look the life of the party is here!" Misao shouted.

"Oh shut up, Misao!" Kagami protested.

That's when Konata came out of the bathroom and greeted us in the halls.

"Oh! Kagamin and Tsukasa, nice to see you finally made it!"

--------------------

So who hates me now? WHO?

Did I throw anyone off? Maybe? Just a little?

I had about half of a KagaKona chapter written. Then I was like:

THIS IS BORING.

So I deleted it and started over. Then this happened.

I do like KagaKona it's a very nice pair, but I think the twins-

Who cares about my reason? Everyone should like a little twincest!

So, as I prepare for the angry raid of KagaKona fans upon my tin foil fortress, only one combination seems to be left. BUT WHO KNOWS?

Oh, and when I said funny. I had KonaKaga in mind, but I seemed to have lied. MY BAD!

-Zany


	5. Nervous

**Chapter 5: Nervous**

Oh, he he he.

I'm laughing for a very _very _good reason.

I really need to stress the 'very' in the previous statement.

Everyone at the party is acting weird, and I know why. I know so well.

Watching anime makes me pick up certain things people wouldn't notice. My trained eye can spot a love sneak a mile away.

'What's a love sneak' you ask? When two people who are a secret couple make eye contact for a certain amount of time. More than usual.

I'm talking about like you see someone you know, you make eye contact, you smile, it's over.

But these people? Hoo boy! They see each other, smile _fondly_, try to resume whatever menial task they were doing, but can't.

Oh! Hey, look! Ayano and Misao just did it! Ayano was talking to Tsukasa who just looked away-!

At Kagami! Oh my! The forbidden realm of twincest is just too forbidden! I can't sit here and dream of the forbidden-ness, oh dear. I fear my nose might burst out with a geyser of blood.

I'm sorry I'm getting way side tracked here, but my friend, you might not understand.

I'm in a room full of girls who are in love with each other.

The yuri tension might make my house explode.

I relax happily on my couch, completely content with my surroundings. I may be alone, but the love in this room is just so overwhelming.

I can feel my body just sink into my place. I can stay here forever.

Forever in peace. I think I might nod off to sleep for a little. Surrounded by these girl love girl situations.

"Oh, everyone seems so bashful…" Someone plopped down beside me. I feel the couch move and I squint my eyes open, "Konata, do you know why everyone is acting strange?"

"Hm?" I sit up, "Oh, I have no idea. I was thinking about it too. People seem real hush-hush…I thought you might know."

"W-why me?"

"I don't know." I shrug, I totally know and it's great! "People seem like they would tell you their problems. Maybe seek your advice or something. You look like a psychiatrist." It might be the glasses and the long hair.

Or her really curvy body.

"Oh, really?" She blushes, "Why, do I seem older?"

"It's…" I pause to think of the appropriate answer, "definitely the glasses. Glasses make people seem more intelligent. Maybe even gentle."

"Oh…wow, that's really sweet Konata." She smiles, pretty cute.

"Think about it, you're not gonna be afraid of someone if they're wearing glasses…unless they start to glow…" Like in anime, you know something bad is going to happen when glasses start to glow. Or fog up I guess. When you can't see the person's eyes, then it gets serious.

"Glow…?" Oh, Miyuki doesn't really watch anime.

"Uh, never mind…" Okay, I feel kind of stupid and embarrassed. If she watched anime, she would totally know what I was talking about. Ugh. Whatever, it's Miyuki, she'll forget about it. "I can't believe I had to pick you up at the dentist's…" Oh yea, change the subject by insulting her. Good move, Konata. I'm not trying to impress her or anything.

"But he's so scary…he wanted to drill my mouth…" She's shuddering; I think I might have traumatized her.

"It's better for-"

"Miyuki!" I believe Misao is a life-saver. "I never thanked you for today!" She started violently shaking Miyuki's hand. This will give me time to think of something else to-

No way. No fricking way. I know the signs and it's happening to me. What is it? Is it that this is the last resort?

"Mi-Misao, what did I do?" Miyuki's blushing furiously and very confused.

"You didn't let Ayano-" Love sneak! "-walk alone today." She smiled and then left to be at Ayano's side. Miyuki seemed utterly confused.

"That was weird…" I have to pretend like I don't know they're totally a couple.

"Yea…"

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Tsukasa brought a cake, want some?" I just need to figure myself out right now. Cake will help.

Food always helps.

Kagami would know that. I smirk to myself- hey where is she?

Miyuki and I get up and make our way to the kitchen. I look around.

I don't see Tsukasa either.

Are they making out some where?!

"Konata!" Miyuki seems she's about to scream.

"W-what?!"

"Your nose!" Miyuki points at my nose, which has let go a little bit of blood. "You have napkins in the kitchen, right?!"

"It's alright Miyuki, no need to panic…" I place my hand over my nose. I want to burst out laughing right now. "I never knew it actually happened…"

"What? It has been pretty dry today…" Miyuki pushes her glasses up, making her seem slightly nerdy.

And cute.

"Oh, yeah. It is dry." I can feel my cheeks redden a bit, but we make it to the kitchen.

"When are we- Oh! Hey Konata!" Kagami blushed slightly and Tsukasa was blushing tremendously. So Kagami and Tsukasa weren't making out. I guess it's kind of a bummer.

"Heh, I knew you'd be in here Kagami. Eating all the desert foods." I'll draw attention away. Just because it's so forbidden and I love them for it.

"K-Konata!" She's fuming, "I was not eating the cake!"

"Yea, you probably licked the bowl clean too." I can't stop cracking jokes. Really, Kagami is just too easy.

"Argh! Shuddup!" She storms out with her sister trailing behind her. I grab a napkin, wipe my nose, and giggle to myself.

Miyuki is just standing there. Twiddling her thumbs and blushing a little.

"W-what do you…think they were talking about?" She doesn't look at me directly as I cut off two pieces of the cake.

"I don't know, it could be anything-!" Wait. The way she's acting. She's nervous about something. Would it, could it, and is it possible that she's picked up on it? I freeze up and don't know what to say. I look back and think again. Miyuki isn't stupid, she's a smart girl.

We are silent, and we both know what the other is thinking.

_Does she know? Can I tell her? What if she doesn't? I'm just being stupid…_

"Hey…Miyuki…"

"Y-yes…Konata?"

"You…you know right? I mean, it's not that hard to…" If it was anymore awkward, I think I would have exploded.

"Yea…yea…I think I know…" She rubs the back of her neck nervously as I place the cake in front of her.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" I feel like I'm talking to my kid about sex. This has awkward stamped all over it.

"A little…" Really? Miyuki wants to talk to me about something? I'm a little surprised.

"Well, uh, what about?" I try to act calm, but I really have little to no idea how to 'talk' with someone. I sit and eat my cake, I motion her towards her.

"Oh, thank you…" She takes the seat beside me and takes a piece, "Wow. This is really good!"

"Yep, can't expect any less from Tsukasa." I say with a weak smile, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" She's very nervous. Not just the 'nervous' vibe she's giving, she's moving her glasses, rubbing her neck, and being very fidgety in general. "It's…it's strange I guess. I mean, everyone is…is…well…"

"Gay?" I finished her sentence for her, her face lit up with the word. "Does that bother you?" I try to make eye contact, but she's looking at the floor.

"No…but…it makes me think about myself…Whether I'm…you know…gay…" She finished with a whisper. This is a very delicate situation here.

But I couldn't help but burst into laughter, Miyuki again is embarrassed. "I'm sorry…Is that why you are so nervous?"

"Y-yea…"

"Well you shouldn't be. It's a normal teen thing. Everyone is 'experimenting' and 'discovering' all sorts of things about themselves nowadays." I think I'm on the right track here; she seems to have calm down a little. "Like you, I've been thinking too…well…I actually kind of know…Heh…" Okay, the laugh wasn't necessary. I was just kind of letting things roll off of my tongue. She seems kind of-

"What? You know? What…er…are you?" –eager to know. Should I answer? Well, there's no turning back right now. I might as well. It should be no surprise.

"Um…I like girls…?" I didn't for it to sound like a question. Maybe I didn't seem to enthusiastic about liking girls. Does she think I might be lying? Ugh, I can't believe I think it matters. "Well…what about you?" I take another bite of the cake. "I know you said you didn't know, but what do you _think _is your preface?"

"I don't know…maybe…er…maybe…" Miyuki's becoming rather bashful, and it's adorable.

"Maaaybe…what?" I turn smugly towards her. Here I am, fully decided Konata, dominating the conversation. Making little Miyuki feel embarrassed, but who knew what would happen when I turned my head?

She kissed me.

My eyes were opened and could see her red face, let alone I could feel the heat that she was emanating.

"Oh, that cake is in here- OH MY GOD!" Misao was the lucky one to spot us, Miyuki immediately pulled away. "I AM SO SORRY!" Misao slammed the door behind her. I could various 'what was that?' and 'what's wrong?'

(I found out later that Misao told everyone I hand smashed cake in Miyuki's face. How rude am I?)

"Er…I'm sorry…" Miyuki looked at her cake, again avoiding my face.

"It's…alright…"

"I just wanted to see…"

"I know…I guess…"

"You were here…and I didn't think…"

"It would bother me? Yea, it's fine…"

It was an awkward silence, but we soon both started lightly laughing.

But then she turns to me. "Can…can we…?" She is twiddling her thumbs again.

"Confirm some more?" I again smile smugly. She nods lightly, "Sure."

----------

Ugh. I was hit with midterms and a nasty flu that kept me bed ridden.

UGH. This was also hard to write.

I don't know what to do now. I want to finish the party story, but I'm bored.

So here's what I thought about to keep me entertained:

I have the girls' names written on a piece of paper on my desk, each corresponding with a number. Ten names, ten numbers.

I'll do two 'intermission chapters.' So two pairs, four numbers. The first four numbers (1-10) I acquire, it could be through private messaging as well, will be the pairs.

The paper is now hidden deep within the confines of my tin foil fortress.

Oh, and if no one says any numbers, I'll just make a cracked-up chapter. PUMPED FULL OF STRANGE.

Then again I might just do that anyway. Okay, I've wasted enough of your time. I look forward to the reviews and numbers. AWAY I GO!

-Zany


	6. Dinner

REMINDER: This is not a continuation of the so-called 'storyline' about the random yuri-filled party. That we all want to attend.

**Bonus 1: Dinner  
**

_Hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it?_

_Ten years since we graduated high school, wow, seems really far back._

_I'm not up to much; I have a job at a game store. Not as crazy as I would have liked it. You'd probably think I'd get a job as a dare devil or something super crazy. Maybe I'll try out for the women of Ninja Warrior. Funny to see me on that right? Ha! XD_

_Granted I took up the job anyway so that I could help Ayano with her's, which brings most of the money into our home._

_Yea, _our _home. Well, small apartment with one kitchen, one bathroom, one (small) living room, and _one_ bedroom._

_I wish you could see the big smile on my face. XD_

_Oh shoot, I went on a tangent. Well, anyway, Ayano's in the fashion biz and everything seems to be going well, for now._

_But who knows? I'm expecting a pessimistic remark from you about this. :P_

_Btw, you and your sister should come visit us sometime, we haven't seen you guys in what, five years?! Our couch rolls out into a mattress, and I'm sure you'd have no trouble sharing with your sis! ;) _

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Misao_

My fingers walked over the keyboard and the e-mail was sent. I leaned back in my comfortable wooden chair. "Sheesh five years…" My eyes fall on the clock.

8:43 am.

"Geez…I would have never gotten up this early on a Saturday…" I scratch my head and walk towards the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and continue to reminisce of my high school days. Here I am, twenty-eight; with the same girl I was with when I was still a kid.

Well, not _with_ in the sense we are now. I chuckle at the thought of Ayano and me as kids.

I seemed to be so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone enter the bathroom. Close the door behind her. Or pull back the shower curtains.

"Oh my, I forgot you take the shower first!" A giggle followed her sarcastic statement.

"You know very well!" I'm trying to be angry at her for avoiding my privacy, but I have this big stupid grin on my face, "I got to get to work, and not be smelly!" I whip the shower curtain back into place.

"Fine, fine…" She is still giggling, than I realized through the cheesy reflective tiles in our shower that my face is red. I'm fricking blushing at twenty-eight. "You'll pick me up at the train station at eight, right?"

"Of course, the same time every Saturday…" I continue to wash my body, "Hey…" I poke my head out of the shower, "Would it be alright if I invited Kagami and Tsukasa over?"

Her smile was the sweetest thing I've seen. Her white teeth and perfect smile caused my cheeks to go rosy. She was excited I could tell.

"Oh my, that'll be great!"

----

In mere moments of me uttering the idea of Kagami and Tsukasa coming to visit, Ayano was responding to my e-mail with a date, time, a place to have dinner, and general plans for their visit.

Now here I am, all spruced up for a small reunion. Ayano's taking out a batch of cookies from the oven, and my body wanders towards the smell.

"Can I pleased have one?" I need these cookies! Ever since Ayano and I have gotten jobs, she bakes less and less.

"Not right now, Kagami and Tsukasa are almost here anyway." She slides her oven mitts off her hands, which I grab.

"PLEASE?!" I tried to look as cute as possible, but I think I just looked like a crack head begging for cookies, "Just one before they come, you know how Kagami is! She'll eat it all!"

Then I heard an obnoxious loud knock on the door.

"Oh my, better hope she didn't hear you…" Ayano jumped into my arms by the loud knock.

"…" I stay dreadfully silent, "Maybe…maybe she has calm down over the years…?"

"Oh my, did you not hear the knock?" She smiles and walks to the door, our little game was over.

And guess who was left alone in the kitchen with the cookies?

I slowly reach for one of the sugar cookies; I could feel the warmth of the cookie. I could already taste the soft texture and sweetness-

"Misao! You better no be even thinking of eating those cookies!" I hear Ayano yell, she knows me too well, "Come on, our guests are here!"

I slowly push my head out of the kitchen, remembering the comment I made about Kagami.

"H-hey Kagami…" I smile nervously at the older, slimmer, slightly irritated Kagami. I walk out nervously, "W-where's Tsukasa?"

"She spent into the bathroom, but it's good to see you too after five years." She smiles and so do I. I hug her as Ayano did when I was in the kitchen. "It's good to see you two still together."

"Yea, and I assume-" I begin to speak, but Kagami hushes me as I see Tsukasa step out of the bathroom.

"Misao!" She seemed to leap over our couch and lands on me with her arms wrapped around me. "It's so good to see you!"

I hear Ayano and Kagami chuckle as Tsukasa suffocates me with an 'I-missed-you-so-much-hug.'

We assembled in the living room after I recovered. Ayano and I were sitting on the floor facing Kagami who had Tsukasa lying on her lap on the couch.

We chatted about the five years that passed. We talked about what might have happened to other students we know. We heard about how Minami and Yutaka are thinking about adopting. We discussed the latest fashion and video game trends. Which led to a conversation about Konata.

"I wonder how the girl is doing…" Ayano trailed off.

"The last time we talked she said she was audition for some up-coming anime…the name eludes me now…" Kagami seemed to try her hardest to remember, "But she hasn't asked for money in awhile, I can only assume things are going well." She and Tsukasa laughed, and Ayano and I soon joined in.

"Oh my, look at the time!" Ayano jumped up when looking at her watch.

"It's only six-thirty…" I stood up beside her.

"Our reservations are at six-thirty!"

----

We scurried out the door and made it to the restaurant in fifteen minutes. We were all out of breath when we sat down.

"Oh my, that was quite a run…" Ayano breathed deeply after. "I'm going to fix myself up…I had no time to put on make-up…" She got up and headed to the restroom.

"I'll come too!" Tsukasa got up and followed her. The two chatted away.

"Looks like they are going to have girl time…" Kagami looked at her sister; I looked at her, confused. She chuckled, "Come on, we both know we're the 'males.'"

"I can be plenty feminine!" I said harshly, slightly blushing since it was pretty loud in a quiet restaurant.

Kagami continued to chuckle, "Ok, because you're the one who went to 'fix herself up.'"

"True…" I sighed, "Kagami, why did you hush me before when I was bringing up your relationship with Tsukasa?" One of her eyebrows quirked, "I mean, you're talking so calmly about it now…" I see a slight strain in her face, "It-it's alright if you don't want to-"

"Our family disowned us."

The world seemed to freeze around me. A ridiculously stunned look was on my face. I couldn't think about anything else other than why would any family disown their children? The children they created, gave birth to, raised, and loved at one point. How can someone just retract all of it?

"I'm so sorry…" I felt like an idiot bringing it up. I just put my head in my hands, trying to avoid tears. I felt slightly guilty; my family welcomed my relationship with Ayano with open arms. It was the same with her family.

"I can't really say it's alright…but I can say it's no way your fault and you should not be apologizing for it…I thought it would be good, you know? Bring us closer…" She took a deep breath and looked to the ground.

I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"All I wanted was Tsukasa to be happy. She was the one who wanted it…" She had a painful smile on her face, I felt like I was watching a movie. "I was as sad-traumatized as she was…but since was her idea…she felt that she had pulled me into a state of rejection that I was avoiding…" She took a deep breath again. "Inori and Matsuri are secretly talking to us, but only when it's convenient for them. We hardly ever do talk, and when we do it's short and bitter…" She was done, or that was all she could say. There was a pause between us. I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Wow…Kagami…you and Tsukasa have been through a lot." Is all I could manage to say.

"Not really…It's just this one really big thing…" she shrugged.

"…and that's how I make my cakes, we should bake again together sometime!" Both Kagami's and my head turned at the high-pitched voice of Tsukasa. We shuffled around as if the way we sat could show we just talked about their family's separation.

"Did you guys decide what to get?" Ayano asked.

"Would you want to share the roasted chicken, Tsukasa?" Kagami smiled, "I ate too many of Ayano's cookies to have a meal by myself…"

"Sure! Then could we get the strawberry cake for desert?" She smiled in response.

"Again, really? No way…" Kagami seemed slightly irritated. Tsukasa pouted, "Look, after having your strawberry cake over and over again…" Tsukasa pouted more, "Nothing else comes close to your delicious recipe." Kagami smiled with a slight blush.

Tsukasa only smiled; as any idiot in love would.

"I…uh…I need to go to the bathroom, Ayano, would you come with me? I don't know how to get there…" I stood up and grabbed Ayano's hand. Without waiting for her to respond we were in the bathroom.

Over the years our 'energies,' if you will, balanced. I have been much calmer than in my teenage years and Ayano seems to get more excited about things every so often.

I fell into Ayano's arms crying and telling her what had happened, it had been my biggest outburst of emotion in years. Ayano was acting strong throughout my sobbing. I could see she ached too.

"Oh my…how…I can't even explain…" Ayano was at a loss for words too. She felt the guilt I felt and so much more, "We can't give them our pity you know. They came here for a good time, away from this…" I wipe my eyes as she speaks, "They are silently supporting each other and we shall do the same for them…but for now…we just need to have a good time at a good restaurant with good friends." She smiled, "Okay?"

I nodded.

After 'fixing myself up' for ten minutes we returned to the table.

It was a good memory and so was the rest of their stay. They left in a week with a promise of more visits to come.

I admire those two. No matter how hard Kagami wanted to cry, she didn't. No matter how hard Tsukasa didn't want to cry, she couldn't hold it in. They are, in all honesty, perfect for each other. That's why they were born twins.

They are so perfect; they were together from the start.

-------------

The couple was AyanoxMisao, but I wanted to squeeze more (what turned into much more than I intended) KagamixTsukasa…BECUZ I LUV DEM.

Guess who is also having trouble writing?!

ZANY IS!

This is actually the second of the bonus couple. The first couple is proving to be a challenge. Seeing as it has been, oh, A LONG FRICKING TIME since I last updated.

BUT I SHALL OVERCOME IT!

Plus, with me playing a certain MMO game, time quickly vanishes.

MMOs are like crack for Zany. Sweet sweet MMOs…

The ending I find a little funky. I don't know why. It just screams to me: I'm funky.

But that's at your hands to decide! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR WISDOM.

Zany (loves squiggles!)


	7. Visit

REMINDER: This is not a continuation of the so-called 'storyline' about the random yuri-filled party or of the previous one-shot**  
**

**Bonus 2: Visit**

I'm a mess. An absolute mess.

It had been months, a little more than a year I think, since I last saw her. All of us took our separate paths in life. As sorrowful as it was, we all kept together with passing light e-mails.

They were just light e-mails. I still missed them incredibly, seeing the text on the screen can't even be compared to seeing someone in the flesh. That way I could at least tell if they were lying about something. I could tell if they were truly happy. I could see her big stupid grin when she talked about anime.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm on a bus to visit her, a surprise visit. I called her roommate and she said she would help. Her name was Hannah or something else not Japanese, but that's beside the point. It's raining and cold, and all I have is this thin jacket. I think the jacket is actually making me colder than I would be if I just walked around naked.

I took a shower and dried my hair and, as embarrassing as it is to say, 'dolled myself up' for her. Do you know how nice my hair looked? I did it as I used to in high school, for old times sake.

Then I stepped outside, unaware of the weather forecast.

I now look like some stupid kid who put make-up on 'all by herself' for the first time. My eyes were surrounded by a mess of black. I had to pull my hair back into a pony tail, just because it was easier to walk with than two sopping wet pigtails. Plus, my cover-up was smudged up and it looked like I had ten different skin tones on my face.

The ride was only another thirty minutes and Hannah or whoever said she'd pick me up.

I dozed off for the last minutes of the ride. I have been worrying about what she'll think of me, what she thinks, who her friends are, how she's doing, is she eating right, and the list goes on. I worried myself beyond belief. I think it's even comparable to how much Minami worries about Yutaka.

I deserved some forty winks.

----

I stepped out of the bus, and it miraculously stopped raining. Unfortunately, if the storm had avoided Konata's neighborhood, I'd have no excuse to how crummy my make-up looked.

I looked around; I had no idea who this 'Hannah' was beside Konata's roommate.

"Kagami! Hey!" I saw a girl with a white fedora, short black hair, a toothy grin, and at least six feet tall running towards me.

Have you seen a six foot tall crazy looking woman run at you? It's scary.

"H-Hannah?" I was a little nervous that I might've gotten her name wrong.

"In the flesh!" I was realized with the proud exclamation and the unnecessary slap on her chest, "So you're Konata's old friend? Now forgive me, but are you the tsundere one or the 'oh my' girl? My car's this way…" She pointed to the right and I followed.

"The tsundere…" I sighed; I can't believe Konata still called me that. I am glad she talked about me though. I continued to walk with my head down and then I bumped into Hannah.

Who was staring straight at me with critical eyes.

"W-what?" I stammered out, she was examining.

"Tsunderes need pigtails…" She whispered to herself, and then resumed her walk. She's a strange one; I'll take note and try to avoid her as much as possible during my stay. Oh shoot! I knew I forgot to ask her something!

"Hannah!" I caught up to her, "I know I implied I was staying…without making any real rooming requests…"

"Don't worry my friend!" Hannah slapped my back, very hard, "You shall be staying with me and Konata! I talked to the Dorm Manager and she said it was A-OK!" She gave me a thumbs-up.

She's a little too excited. She really needs to calm down.

We soon arrived at the car. She pulled out of her space gently and we were on our way to see Konata.

"So…how far is the college from here?" My eyes slowly wander around the car. There are little differences than mine.

"Oh, about thirty minutes or so…but don't worry! I have a bunch a good music to listen to!" With a flick of Hannah's wrist, music blared through the cheap car speakers. It seemed familiar, the tune at least. The lyrics were in English, "It's the translated version of God Knows! You know, from Haruhi Suzumiya?" It was an anime Konata liked in high school. I smiled at the familiar tune.

----

I didn't expect to listen to thirty minutes worth of things I only slightly understand. Imagine a thirty minute car ride with a stranger and a bunch of translated songs that had Hannah's fedora bopping up and down.

"Here we are!" Hannah passed through the college gates and spoke quickly with the parking manager.

The school was quite nice. It had a smaller campus than I expected, but it was a very beautiful one. It took my mind away from the last few seconds of whatever English version of whatever anime song.

She parked and we got out of the car. I grabbed my things from the trunk and we headed towards her room.

"Is…she going to be there?" I already knew she was, Hannah had told me she would make her stay. I just wanted to avoid an awkward silence or cause Hannah to act strangely.

"Yep, yep! All she does is play video games!" Hannah continued her idiotic smile, "Plus, I told her I was going out for some cake and she wouldn't get any if she left. Aren't I a genius?!" I was rather surprised by Hannah's simplicity. I laughed knowing Konata _must_ have guessed some sort of surprise was on its way. "Although I think she might be upset that I have no cake…" She trailed off. I didn't know whether she was joking or serious.

----

After about a five minutes walk of awkward silence, we arrive at the door. Well, it was awkward for me; Hannah had this crazy 'I'm-day-dreaming-really-hardcore' look. I doubted for awhile she was leading me in the right direction.

Not that we were standing outside the room, I suddenly remember my make-up was a mess.

"Here we are!" Hannah proudly showed off their dorm room door. I started to open the door and then-"OH WAIT! Let me go in first!"-Hannah shoved me out of the way. "Konata!" She burst into the room and closed the door behind her. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Where's the cake?!" I heard her angry voice, it made me giggle.

"Well, I went to the local supermarket and stumbled upon something better than cake!" Hannah was pitching me like a product, "It's a little damp, the covering is a little weird, and kind of soft, but has a nice inside!" What. If Hannah was trying to be clever, she just fell face first into a floor of failure.

"That sounds like a messed up cake…" She sounded disappointed at my description.

"Well, if that's how you see her…"

"Her…?"

The door suddenly swung open, Hannah grabbed my shoulders and placed me in the center of the small room.

"Ta da! One high school best friend ready to go!" I ignored Hannah's comment; I was looking at how Konata's face lit up. I was so happy she was happy to see me.

"Kagami!" She launched herself at me with a hug within seconds. "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!"

"Same here!" I loved the feeling of her arms around me. She was paying attention to me and only me. I think I felt her snuggling in my chest, that's a good sign, right?

"Group hug!" I hear Hannah shout as she launches her body on top of us. We end up on the floor, just laughing. I know, it seems so stupid.

I was happy to be with Konata, Konata was happy to be with me, and Hannah was just a happy idiot.

That's when I heard a toilet flush down the hall. I didn't think much of it. I heard footsteps under the laughter. A few 'heys' to who ever it was. That didn't matter though. We were having fun in the first few minutes I was here.

But apparently mister 'hey' person was indeed apart of the plans.

"Whoa guys, why didn't you call me if there was an orgy going on? I love them!" I look up suddenly at the new person in the room, who was giggling. She had long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. We made eye contact. "I leave for two seconds and you replace me? Geez Konata…"

"Aw…you know I would never do that!" Konata leaves my side and gets up to hugs the new girl. "She's only here to visit me, she just got here!"

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" The pony tail woman was not that much taller than Konata, but not as tall as Hannah.

"Oh right…" Konata bops herself on the head, "Yuki this is Kagami, my best friend from high school." She paused a little. I didn't pick up anything strange. "Kagami this is Yuki, my senior and my" she paused ever so-slightly again, only someone with a trained ear like mine could pick it up, "girlfriend."

----

I don't remember what happened next. I remember saying 'Why didn't you tell me' really pathetic-like.

Konata responded with something. I began to yell at her. She didn't want to fight, she backed down instantly. I kept going and going. I'm so stupid.

Every time she went to say something, I screamed at her.

I bottled up my emotions for so many god damn years. I figured, maybe I'd finally get my chance now. I get my chance to tell her my feelings and she'd feel the same for me.

In about five to ten minutes that dream became utter shit. It blew up right in front of my face. While I was the reason for it, I had no control.

I really didn't.

Have you ever bottled something in for so long? I would think of what to do on dates with her, I would imagine our wedding, I would imagine our first time of everything, I would imagine these things and to see it disappear is devastating.

I could have waited for them to break it off, if I just waited a little more. I'm so pathetic.

Now I'm here on some random stoop of a random building, and guess what else? The strom I was in earlier today caught up with me. Even if I wanted to go back to the dorm to dry off, I had no idea where it is.

Oh, not to mention I'm crying as hard as ever.

I think I called her a stupid bitch, but I honestly don't know. I don't know where those words came from. I've felt nothing but love for her for so long, so why the hell did I say those things? If I can't control my own emotions, who would ever want to be with me?

I begin to cry harder, which I didn't think was possible. I feel all of the students passing by and in the buildings looking at me. I couldn't careless. I messed up bad, and that's all I could think about.

I feel the rain stop and a jacket over my shoulders. I look up.

"Hey…" Hannah sat down beside me, "I don't know what's going on really…but can I go ahead and say you liked Konata…more than a friend?" She held her umbrella between us. I tried to make to look at her, but tears swelled up again. I must look so stupid right now.

She pulled me in, forcing my head on her shoulder, "You hurt her pretty bad you know…she's crying too…on Yuki's shoulder. I figure you deserved the same. You seem to be hurting pretty bad too." I continued to cry on her shoulder. Grabbing onto her like I would fly away. I hardly knew anything about Hannah, but she seemed to be my only friend here.

"Here's what is going to happen…" Hannah continued, in a serious voice, "My and Yuki switched places for the night. We'll sleep in her room; conveniently her roommate is away on family emergency or something. You two are going to have a 'let's-work-through-this' lunch and we're all going to have a happy vacation with you. You got it?" I was in no mood to respond. I just continued to cry, "Alright, good. You want to get dinner? I know this really good place…?" I was looking at her quizzically, I thought she was asking me on a date, "Hey now, I just want to get to know you better…"

She pulled me up and we walked to her car under the umbrella.

I would honestly have the world end right now than face Konata tomorrow.

----

HEY. This is a gift to KonaKaga, who wanted a Konata x Kagami with sadness.

It's sad, but I think I could've made it about ten times as sadder.

I'm sorry! I just don't like writing sad stories only when the mood hits me!

I wanted it to be slightly happy…

Oh well…all of you are the judge of that.

Anyway. I have news. I've been thinking about abandoning the 'story' and just writing a bunch of requested one-shots.

If you think I should say so, if not, say that too. I'm doing the number thing again, except _**ALL**_ the girls of Lucky Star are on the list. (All the girls with names at least.)

So give me one number each, and I'll go from there.

The reason I'm doing this is because I just get bored really easily and- OH MY GOD A BICYCLE.


	8. Girlfriends

**Chapter 6: Girlfriends**

After about thirty minutes of more 'confirming,' Miyuki and Konata returned to the living room. Adorned with slightly red faces, but that could be said for everyone in the room.

Everyone was fidgety and quiet. Small talk would occasionally float across the room, but died quickly

The awkward tension got to the host of the party, Konata needed to do something. She couldn't let the yuri tension die, she knew what she had to do!

"Hey guys! I have a great idea!" Konata jumped up from beside Miyuki, "Let's play spin the bottle!" Everyone responded with more blushing.

"…but…we're all girls…" Minami said, not making eye contact with Yutaka.

"Yea…that would be…weird…" Yutaka hushed her last words, looking to the ground.

"We'll of course it won't mean anything." With a pause, a smirk could be seen at the corner of Konata's mouth, "We'd just be practicing for the boys, am I right?" She was planning something awful.

"W-what if I end up with, Tsukasa?" Kagami innocently questioned and Tsukasa only nodded along with her sister. Both faces were, of course, red.

"Well." Konata seemed stump, but only for a moment, "It still shouldn't matter, right? What's a kiss between twins?"

"I think I'll just sit back and draw possible scenarios…it will be good for my manga!" Hiyori was sweating, trying to make her excuse believable.

"I'll just watch her draw; you know she needs a fan to critique!" Patricia patted her shoulder, trying to squirm out of this along with her girlfriend.

"You can draw later Hiyori, plus you have all those _other _drawings." Konata smiled deviously at Hiyori, who was shocked at how far Konata was willing to go to get her to play, "You know, the ones with Yuta-"

"I'LL PLAY." Hiyori shouted over Konata.

"Oh my, what about me and Misao?" Ayano was only slightly blushing.

"Yea…we've known each other too long…I can't k-kiss her…" Misao and Ayano did not make eye contact with anything else but the ground.

"I think we should play." The whole room whipped their heads around to see Miyuki was the only one agreeing. "We haven't been doing much…and it's a party right? We're supposed to do crazy things at parties…" Miyuki looked to Konata, who gave a thumbs-up and boosted her confidence, "Plus, we'll look back and laugh about it after."

"So what do you say everyone? Come on! Let's do it!" Konata cheered and sat down next to Miyuki. She mouthed 'thanks' to her.

Everyone mumbled there agreement to the game, while looking at their significant other with a 'I'm sorry' look.

----

Everyone was seated around the table. Couples tried to pattern themselves in a way that would be most effective, but they all knew 'spin the bottle' is as random as it gets. The only things going through their head now are 'Oh, I hope I get her' or 'dear god how can I get out of this?'

Konata knew what was going on; she could say the same about herself. She really wanted to kiss Miyuki again, but she needed to make the proper sacrifices in order for everyone to be comfortable.

She had plenty of time for that kind of thing later anyway.

There was silence hanging over the table as Konata reached for the empty bottle, which symbolically contained all of their fates. She spun it with a regular amount of force and all eyes were watching it spin around the group, over and over and over agin.

Then, it began to slow.

Many were on the edge of their seats watching this bottle. Watching it slowly turn, and slowly come to a halt.

Upon Yutaka.

Everyone gasped and then had a sigh of relief. Except for Yutaka, she was freaking out.

"Oh! Look at that!" Konata stood up and made her way towards Yutaka, "C'mon cuz, we got to do it!"

"But…but…we're cousins!" Yutaka protested, knowing that she would fail in an argument against her stubborn cousin.

"Does it matter? I made Tsukasa and Kagami play, and they're sisters. Remember?" Konata kept advancing, while Yutaka tried to lean back as much as she could, "It's not like we're going to make out or anything…or do you want that?" The smirk on her face clearly signaled victory.

"I…no…but…" Yutaka's face at this point was redder than the sun itself. She nervously tried to spit out excuses, but Konata kept on coming closer and closer with her lips puckered.

Konata was right about to dive in for the kill when she felt a sudden violent tug on her shirt, she just so happened to land in Miyuki's lap too. She looked up to see a fearsome Minami towering over her. Konata instantly got the chills.

"She doesn't like that, ok?" Minami's tone was much harsher than usual, and she gave off a very clear 'BACK-OFF' aura. Everyone took a few steps away from Minami, who realized how terrifying she must have looked, "Oh…I'm sorry from pushing you…" Minami was embarrassed about her harsh reaction.

"Oh…it's alright; I fell into Miyuki's lap anyway…" Konata cuddled with Miyuki, "After all, it's only natural for one to protect their…" She stood up instantly and pointed at Minami and Yutaka, "GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone felt a sudden pull of guilt, even Konata. She was picking on possibly the shyest couple there.

"…" Both stood there with mouths and eyes wide open and faces quite red. Neither knew how to defend themselves or the other.

"Why don't you defend yourselves?" Konata continued her tirade, "Are you too guilty to say anything?"

"Konata…I think you embarrassed them…" Miyuki put her hand on Konata's shoulder. Konata laid her hand on top, surprising Miyuki.

"I feel bad…but I need to…" Was all Konata quickly whispered.

"So are you two dating? Don't lie to your friends!" Konata's face became angry, "You guys are always all over each other! It was clear from the start, so don't give me any of this bull-"

"Enough!" Misao jumped in front of Konata, "Geez! Stop tormenting them already. Yea, whoop-de-doo, you discovered their secret, but what about your's? Huh? What were you really doing with Miyuki in the kitchen? NOT SHOVING CAKE IN HER FACE! That's what!" Misao was angry, very angry.

Konata was surprised, but that doesn't mean she didn't have a plan, "Oh really? So you like to watch, huh?" Misao stepped back a little, "Sure, me and Miyuki were-" she felt a sudden grip on her shoulder.

Miyuki was tearful. Konata suddenly stopped; her ingenious plan had gone too far.

"M-Miyuki! Are you alright?!" She turned away from whatever she was doing and turned to her girlfriend.

"I know you wanted to drag everyone out…" Miyuki trailed off, holding back light tears, "but I thought you'd ask me first at least…" Konata quickly hugged Miyuki, tightly.

"I'm sorry…I thought you'd go along, but I shouldn't have assumed something you should decide by yourself…" It was a tender moment between the two girls, but then everyone remembered about a certain someone who wanted to drag some certain people out of the closet, kicking and screaming.

"Wait, hold on…everyone?" Yutaka finally spoke up, confused. She looked to Minami who only shrugged in response. "I know about Ayano and Misao, but-"

"Oh my, we're busted…" Ayano giggled and grabbed onto her childhood friend.

"Guess so…" Misao rubbed her head, "At least we can…" She trailed off and grabbed Ayano's hand with a smile on her face.

"Wait-wait-wait…" Hiyori stood up and approached the group of girls standing. "Okay, I'll come clean, me and-"

"Hiyori and I just started dating and made out in a changing room!" Patricia boasted, much to Hiyori's dismay. She received a deadly glare from her girlfriend, "What? You know you liked it…"

"Shut up Patricia!" Hiyori bopped her on the head.

"Oh! I like it rough!" Patricia's comment made the room burst into laughter, while blood burst in Hiyori's face.

The room was filled with laughter, until Hiyori brought up a valuable point.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted…" She glared at Patricia, who blew a kiss to her, "So if it's Yutaka and Minami…" They shyly nodded, "and Miyuki and Konata…"

"You know it!" Konata grabbed Miyuki's waste, while Miyuki shyly smiled.

"And Ayano and Misao…hey where are they?" Hiyori and the girls looked around, but the two were no where to be seen.

"I…" Minami said the rest in a whisper.

"Where- oh. OOOH." Hiyori caught on along with everyone else. "Well, er…let me continue…and Patricia and I…so that leaves…"

Everyone turned around to the twins who were harshly whispering to each other. It became silent as the group stared at the two.

"Hey guys…?" Konata began, she knew it was a sensitive subject for people, especially those related. Kagami and Tsukasa whipped around, to find everyone was looking at them.

"W-what do you want?!" Kagami harshly spoke; blush was rising on her cheeks. Tsukasa was currently more absorbed with the ground.

"Don't you…uh…have something to tell us?" Konata already knew the, but she wanted them to do it. Some people need a shove in the right direction. Or a violent pull.

"…" Both twins looked at the floor and then each other. They looked at each other's faces, eyes, nose, ears, etc. Searching for the answer 'yes.' They found the confidence in one another to continue.

"Yes…" Kagami sighed and stood up, along with Tsukasa. Both acting as courageous as ever, but Konata saw Kagami's hands shaking. "We've…we've…I and…" Tsukasa embraced her sister around the neck.

"Kagami and I have been dating…" Tsukasa smiled sweetly, so did Kagami after seeing Tsukasa's glowing face.

"You have been?!" Hiyori shouted, "How long? How did I not pick this up? How did I miss all the signs? No one can hide it that well…" She was reprehending herself more than asking actual questions.

Questions soon flung at one another, such as 'how did you know?' and 'who did you first like?'

The party became as lively as it was suppose to be. Everyone had a good time.

They became a closer circle than they ever had before. There was an undying love there, not between lovers, but between friends. They learned a lot from each other that day.

Before I get too cheesy on how good their friendship was, I shall say this:

Yuri makes girl-girl friendships all the better.

--------

Alright, that wraps up the 'story.'

I opened up a forum for suggestions instead of people just putting it in the reviews.

All the rules for requests, suggestions, and the number thing are there.

Oh, if there are any errors tell me. I think I said this: I'M HORRIBLE WITH EDITING.

Oh shoot…I need to do something crazy…

…

LLAMAS.

-Zany


	9. Sweets

**One Shot 1: Sweets**

My sister and I go out regularly together.

More than sisters and more than friends should.

I don't mind it. I'd be proud to say I love her more than blood, if it wasn't for all the scars in society she would carry. I would carry them with her, but I don't want her to be afraid to love me. I don't want to be afraid to love her.

But enough with the angstiness. I shouldn't think like this when we have the house to ourselves.

I get up from my desk and walkover to her room. I slowly open the door and find she's not there. I still go in and wonder around the tiny square room. I walk to her desk and see homework scattered, incomplete, and wrong. I chuckle and sit down to check it for her.

As I sit down I knock a bag of candy to the ground, I go to pick it up and a memory strikes me.

It was about eight years ago.

Tsukasa and I were ten and sitting by ourselves in a local candy shop. We had a bowl of sweets with wrappers exactly like the ones I spilled.

We were just chatting away about things ten year old girls do; each of us grabbing candy quickly, always wanting another piece as soon as we finished one.

Nothing is endless, that fact was proven when the last piece of candy rested alone in the bowl.

Being generous, I pushed it towards her and Tsukasa took with a smile.

I watched her put the piece in her mouth, with a little bit of jealousy. Well, since she is my twin sister and all, she sensed it.

Within in moments my lips were connected with her's and she transferred half of the candy to mouth. She then left to go to our parents, while I was flustered beyond belief.

"I think that was it…" I sighed as I picked up the candy and put it back on her desk.

"What was it?" I hear her light voice behind me. "Oh…you found my candies?" She giggled.

"I knocked them over, sorry…" I got up and started to my room. "I was just…looking for something I thought I left in here…"

"Do you want one?" She doesn't really care I was in here, our rooms are pretty much each other's.

"Sure, why not-" She did the same god damn thing she did that day. She put her lips on mine and gave me half of the candy. I give in and let it linger longer than it should have.

"I knew you'd say yes." She's still smiling.

"Well, I like candy as much as you do…and the kiss was a nice surprised." I think about the candy from eight years ago, "…didn't you do this-"

"-eight years ago?" She's finishing my sentences more like a pestering twin than a girlfriend should. "Yep."

"I know you did, but why did you do that? It seemed a little mature for a ten year old…" Not that I was particularly complaining.

"I saw it on an anime…" She's blushing a little from the statement. I know she recalls the scene frame by frame in her head. "The two people did it because-"

"-they were in love?" I wrap my arms around her.

"How did you know?" She says with laughter on her lips.

"How else would that sentence end?" I press our warm foreheads together. She was in love with me then and still. I can say the same about myself.

And with that little conversation, without the eyes of society watching, we spent the day as any lovely couple would.

But I don't like to kiss and tell.

-----------

Granted the whole short story is about a kiss, and then another.

I'd like to think of it as 'I don't have hot make out sessions with my sister and tell.'

…or 'adorable scenes of cuteness with bunny outfits and all sorts of shenanigans and tell.'

Whichever you prefer.

Sorry for it being so short. I wanted a 'flashback' kind of thing, but I HATE long, or even medium, length flashbacks. So I dug myself into a hole there.

Anyway, next up is a Konata x Miyuki story, which no theme was listed.

SO GUESS WHO GETS TO PICK THE THEME??

I like to play the 'cracktastic rabbit in the hat' game. Where I just say whatever I want and it has nothing to do with a hat. Or a rabbit.

PEACE! I'M OUT!

-Zany


	10. First

**One Shot 2: First**

(Psst...over here...this is continued from the shindig they had...)

It's bizarre, like, really really bizarre.

Here I am, on my first date.

With none other than Miyuki, who's late by the way.

The really intellectual Miyuki.

No, wait, I prefer to call her 'The really curvy Miyuki.' At least that's more my type.

I can't say I don't love a little brain here and there, but come on! I'm more of a glasses-girl-with-a-gorgeous-body kind of girl.

"Oh, gosh, Konata!" Finally! The pick hair maiden has arrived! I get up to be polite, "Oh please…sit down, I made you wait…there's no reason to stand for me…" She hurriedly takes her seat as I take mine. She looks panicked and pushes up her glasses, with her face close to blaring red.

That motion just made up for the fact she was ten minutes late. Dorky motions are absolutely adorable!

"Don't worry about it…" I wave it off, "Why were you late anyway? I thought I was going to be the late one if any. I just hopped out of bed, found something's on my floor, and nearly missed the train." I chuckle and see her force a smile, "I figured you planned your day out weeks before hand."

"Oh well…you see…" I leaned in, ten bucks she says it's the dentist, "…I was at the dentist…" I smile widely; do I know my girlfriend of ten days or what? "…w-what's with that smile?"

"I knew you'd say it…If it ever involves your mouth and drills-and a doctor-" Almost forgot that last one, didn't want to sound too naughty on the first date, "you're guaranteed to be late to the next activity you planned."

"That's not true!" Miyuki lightly tapped the table as if she were offended.

"Uh-huh, remember the party a couple of days ago? I had to go pick you up and we were _still_ late." She pouted and puffed her cheeks. I swear, if I had moved in that moment looking at her, I would have exploded.

"That's…true. Fine, you're right…" She gave up, "I…don't want to start our f-first date fighting…" She twiddled her thumbs, blushed, and then pushed up her glasses.

I then proceeded to face-plant our table as imaginary smoke came out my ears.

--

"You scared me back there…" Miyuki said as we both got up from our table.

"Uh…yea…sorry, like I said…need to stay hydrated…and all that stuff…" I recovered cleverly. Thank god it was still summer, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do.

We exited the little diner and talked casually. About the weather, what schools we were going to, and yada yada.

I had to keep reminding myself that Miyuki does not want to hear about the second season of Haruhi or how absolutely insane Kyouran Kazoku Nikki is. She knew that I couldn't talk about anything slightly intelligent, like a book or some new article on dark matter. So we had bland conversations, how fun is that?

"So…uh…" She looked up to the sky, praying for a conversation to fall from it.

"Yep."

"Yep, what?" She looked at me quizzically.

"We've run out of things to say." I sat myself on a bench and hunched over, "Sorry…"

"Sorry…?" She sat down beside me, "Sorry for what…?"

"Sorry for being stupid and having nothing to talk about other than anime and video games. Sorry for making a fuss on our first date..." I even ran out things to say sorry for.

"There's no need for you to apologize…" She started rubbing my back.

"Is it just me…or do you…do you feel like we were forced?" I didn't want to say it, but it was true. Everyone had someone to pair up with, and by the time that was done, we were left.

I saw her look down.

"I knew it…" I got up, "We should-" She grabbed tightly onto my arm, "Miyuki, what are you-?!" She pulled me down into a kiss.

A freaking awesome kiss.

"H-how was that?" She asked, looking up from the bench at me.

"…" I sat dazed. "…why…?"

"What did you feel?" she smiled.

"Awesome…" but that's how it should feel kissing anyone, right?

"I agree, I did feel a little forced at first…but I got over. I kept thinking, I'm dating Konata. Little cute Konata. Who talks passionately about what she loves, and is loved by all around her…and she's dating little old me!" She smiled cutely as I sat flabbergasted.

"Little cute…You think I'm cute?"

"Of course! You're my little Konata…" She ruffled my hair and then grabbed my hand, "And touching you feels…just right…"

"Y-you better stop this!" I stood up, "I'm going to pass out here and now if you continue to be so adorable!" I then grabbed my mouth when I realized that was one of those thoughts you keep inside your head.

She just laughed and got up. "I can't believe I got you to blush…" She wrapped her arms around my right arm.

"I guess I walk you home now…right? That's how first dates go?" I smiled, calmer that she clung to me.

"Yep…that's how it usually goes…"

We walked. As we walked we talked about the things we loved, anime, books, video games, science articles, and so on. We would marvel at each other's knowledge and love for the things we do. Then we remembered, that's why we started liking each other in the first place.

I'm her cute little Konata.

She's my intellectual curvy Miyuki.

--

OH. MY. GOD.

What is this? Is this a fan fic? IS THIS AN UPDATE?

AM I GRAVE DIGGING OR WHAT?

I've gotten e-mails form saying people are either still faving this or putting on their alert things.

And I was like: "HOLY. PEOPLE LIKE THIS."

Forgive me, I'm a little rusty. I'm working out the kinks before I set out to college.

Maybe I'll write another. I should go watch some Lucky Star.

-Zany


	11. Online 1

**Chapter 11: Online Part Uno  
**

I was late. So late. Staying up last night just to play that game was idiotic! Even after I was being snarky to Konata! She's going to have it in for me! Sure, there was a reason, but I don't even know the person that well!

Dammit

I looked at my watch. I had five minutes; it was a ten minutes walk.

But I three minute sprint if I tried! My feet pounded the tiles and papers clipped to the walls flew behind me.

I saw it. The door! I saved! I smiled and cheered for myself, but of course Murphy's Law decides to come into work now out of all times.

Being jolly, I miscounted my steps and decided the best way to celebrate would be to trip and slide straight into the door. I heard the thud, a couple of stifled laughs, and the door eventually sliding open for the students to see me in my glory. Awesome. Oh, and I'm pretty sure the bell rang already.

"Ms. Kuroi? Are…are you alright?"

"Ugh…" I rubbed my head as I pick myself up, "Thanks Miyuki…I should be fine…" I sigh and walk to the front of the class. Tell people to be quiet trying to keep it down, I would have probably broke my sides in laughing if it wasn't me.

The day wraps up rather slowly. Teach, lunch, teach, and leave, how could that even fill eight hours? Regardless, I have to hurry home she's probably online waiting. I feel a small smile on my face as I grab my things off my desk.

I look up and who should be there? No one other than Konata, best way to end the day.

"Up rather late?" She smirked.

"Fine, I deserve that." I lift my bag over my shoulder, "Is there anything you need work-wise? Because I'm sure we could talk later." I stand at my desk, hopefully hinting her to let me leave.

"Why in a rush? You're just going to go online, right?"

"I have…work…I need to do…"I twiddle my thumbs, and she knows this isn't true.

"Same." She chuckles, "I'll see you later." She winked as she left the room.

"Why would she come here to make fun of…" That's when I caught on that she had caught on. I need to get to a computer now and get on that stupid game. I cursed myself for telling her to meet me where I usually meet Konata.

I rush to the nearest computer café, which is approximately thirty minutes away. I grab a computer and set up the game.

"Miss…you're not allowed to download anything-"

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY." I don't make eye contact with them, but they never said anything after. So I was in the clear.

I log on my character and everything goes smoothly until I arrive at the spot. Who's there but Konata?

"…" is all I type.

"…Sup?" I know Konata's smirking.

"Was there anyone else here?"

"Why would there be?" Her character shrugs. Maybe she didn't know.

"…Uh…I told some people from the guild about this…"

"Oh well. It's shame, doesn't look like anyone is close-by…shall we go raiding?"

"I guess…"

I spend at most an hour at the café to keep Konata busy. Swinging by the spot occasionally to see if she showed up. She didn't.

I sigh and shut down the computer. I head home. There was nothing much to do besides that. I didn't go back online later in the night.

***

I arrive early to class. Everything goes normally and then I see Konata burst in, late, with her hair a complete mess.

"Late night again?" I start to write today's lesson on the chalkboard.

"An epic night you could say! You're definitely going to hear about it!" She smiled wildly.

"Just take your seat." I shake my head; I wasn't exactly in the mood for her shenanigans this morning.

I noticed that throughout most of the morning, Konata was incredibly fidgety, looking out the window, and just not staying still. She was actually up and it was thirty minutes into the class.

Lunch soon rolled around and I as I arrived to class near the end, I saw Konata still at attention. Looking at the window.

"I'm surprised, you're still up." I jokingly said behind her.

"Eh, it's not that hard. I'll crash sooner or later." She shrugged, "but enough about me. Today is all about you." She smirked and went back to her seat. She's slightly scary when she's plotting something. Not matter, I have a class to teach.

Within moments the class assembled and I began the lesson.

"So, who wants to read?" I looked around the room. All my students looked unenthusiastic, as usual. "C'mon, I know it's near the end of the period people, one more reading won't hurt." I noticed Konata's look went from looking out the window to looking at me rather smug. "Konata, since you seem confident, why don't-"

Now, what happened next is exactly what happened to me yesterday. Except, the person wasn't a student of mine, or any student I've seen, or a faculty member.

Miyuki opened the door and saw a person of a rather tall stature and short blonde hair. She was dressed in rather nice clothing, a grey-striped over shirt and some brand of jeans that are apparently over a hundred dollars.

Within the shock, I regain my position as a teacher.

"Excuse me…who are you?" I asked, the woman stared at me.

Then to Konata, who nodded.

Then right back to me.

"So are you a relative-"

"KUROI!" She immediately recovered from her head injury and proceeded to launch herself at me and pick me up. "I found you! I found you!" I heard the class laughing, I don't blame them, I blame the lady swinging me around. She began to snuggle herself in my chest. That's when a line was crossed.

I hit her in the head with the binder in my hand and she let me go.

The bell than rang.

"Konata, you're coming with me." I glared at Konata, "You too."

"Yea!" The woman jumped up and started out the door. "Oh wait!" She turned right back around. It all happened very quickly, she grabbed my hand and bent down on one knee. "My lady wizard, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She then kissed my hand and the class erupted.

Then I remembered. Her. From the game, the knight I played with over winter break, when Konata was busy. We talked occasionally, and she did say she liked me. She was a rather interesting character. This is just happening to fast, how did she find out where I was?

Then it hit me.

Someone is going die. Someone with long blue hair is going to die.

--------------------------

Heya. It's been awhile. I admit that I might be gravedigging again, but I don't want to really start a short two-parter.

This idea I've had for awhile, like...a month or two...but whatever. It's here now.

I heart Kuroi, so much. I wish and wish she'll find a proper girl (No men, she'll realize that on her own...) to take care of her.

Of course, it would tots have to involve that game she plays and it does.

One more part, I have a vague idea and will probably have it up within two weeks.

This I swear, I swear, I swear on the dead body of my tin foil dragon who was sacrificed to bake a potato, and it was good.

I thank people who still fav and put this on alert in hopes of something. I will do something insane in their honor.

...

...

...

Dammit...I already did the llamas...uh...SHARK WHALES FROM THE PLANET OF MARSHMALLOWS WITH SQUIDS FOR TEETH.

...

I think I still have it...

-Zany (Kidnapping Miyuki and Kuroi on a regular basis.)


	12. Break

**Chapter 13: Break - One Shot  
**

I am so tired. I had to go to this studio, then that studio which just so happened to be across town, then right back to the first studio because something went wrong, can't forgot that pitch meeting I had to go to, and finally make it to the train.

Only to fall asleep and miss my stop.

Twice.

Awesome. Great day. Goodness, was this elevator always this comfy? I shake my head and find myself drooling on my neighbor from the upper floor. I can only force a smile, 'sorry,' and excusing myself two floors early to avoid an awkward situation.

So now that I've embarrassed myself, I believe my workday is over. I climb to two staircases and see my apartment door. I pick up my pace, only slightly sluggish now, and proceed to the door.

Upon opening it, I see my very reason for why I put up with the schedule I have.

"Ah! Konata!" She's startled, I am home a tad bit early, "I thought you were going to be another hour! I am only starting to prepare dinner…" She wipes her hands on her apron and all I can do is softly smile at her. I walk over and embrace her.

"Miyuki…I missed you." Snuggling in her chest, I feel her warmth and soft hands pet my head.

"Tough day at work?"

"Yea…but…"

"But what?"

I lift my head, "Can I cook? I'd rather have something I can digest after a long day…" She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Me too. Anything particular in mind?" She unties the apron and places it on me.

"I was thinking about either hamburger or curry." I look into the fridge. "…but it looks like curry tonight." I take out the necessary things. "Go out and relax, I got this covered." I kiss her on the cheek and she only faintly blushes.

Thank god, we've been dating for five years. One would think she's be over it by now.

"Thank you dear. I did have some work I wanted to go over before dinner…" I assume she said the last bit to herself and take her place in the kitchen.

***

"…and turns out I was drooling on them the whole time!" I finish venting about my day and Miyuki only laughs. "I know, right? I wish I found it just as funny…" I pout.

"Hey, it's a good story. At least you don't have to spend hours upon hours sitting at a desk with little to nothing to do."

"Yea, but you have that sexy picture of me to keep you company." I wink at her, and she turns red, my turn to laugh! "I still get you! This is just too easy!"

"Well…moving on…" I know she likes it, "Have you talked to Yutaka recently?"

"Eh, last week, why?" I stuff some curry into my mouth.

"I talked to her yesterday, she was looking for you of course. She said she wanted to visit, with Minami. They have something they want to tell us apparently." That's when I choked on my food and spit it up on my plate.

"Holy! Do you think they are finally tying the knot?! Cause I've been waiting for this moment forever! You told them yes? Right? RIGHT?" I nearly scream at the top of my lungs.

She chuckles, "Of course I did. They'll be here within the next two weeks…"

"Excellent. I'm taking off of work and you do too. We need to have an awesome day, because this news is going to be epic. So very epic." I can only imagine the elegance of Yutaka and Minami's wedding. Everyone was constantly waiting for this to happen.

"Since when is a proposal epic?" Miyuki is trying to keep a straight face.

"For them at least! C'mon, you mean to tell me you weren't waiting for this moment to happen ever since they met?"

"Maybe…but it wasn't exactly my concern I guess." I finish my plate and saw Miyuki was done with hers; I take both into the kitchen.

"Want me to tell you what is your concern?" I come close to her and drop my head in her lap. "Your thighs. Never change them. They are amazing to rest on." Again, I feel her soft hands trace my hair. She kisses me softly on the head.

"I'll do my best dear."

------------------------------------------

What compelled me to write this?

Holy, is that inspiration I smell? Or just skunk? Maybe both…

It was around 3 am when I wrote this and my window is wide open and close to the ground...

Okay, because of writing these little snippets, the Konyuki/Miata pairing has soared in my ranks. Now It goes:

-Minami/Yutaka

-Kagami/Tsukasa

-Misao/Ayano

-Konata/Miyuki

-Kuroi/Yui

Yaaaay. My list of favs as of now. They'll change. Trust me.

I SEE THE FUUUUUUUTURE.

I heart time warps.

-Zany


	13. Online 2

**Chapter 12: Online Part Duo  
**

I took the guilty parties to the Nurse's office. She had left earlier in the day and I couldn't take them to the faculty office without causing a scene. So this was it.

"So Konata. You told this-"

"Kaisuke, but call me Kai!" The woman smiled as she found a place to sit on the desk.

"…right, this 'Kai' where I worked?" I looked straight at Konata.

"Uh…it seemed like a good idea…I didn't think you'd get this upset about it…" She's acting sheepish, unlike her. Maybe I am being a little too harsh.

What am I thinking? "Konata, you gave out my information to a stranger." I said firmly, trying no to yell any more.

"Wait. I'm no stranger!" Kai stood up, "Remember those long nights? All those times I watched your back and protected you? When I offered my only layer of clothing when we were hiking the great mountain and you said you were freezing?" She proudly proclaimed. She's insane. Is this the same person who confessed to me over some game? What was I thinking even talking to her again?

"Kai. That last one isn't even possible in the game."

"So you admit the first two are true, yes?" She stared into my eyes. I feel myself unwillingly hesitating.

"I guess…" What? I faltered? How'd she do that?!

"See, I did nothing wrong here…now that my parts done I'll be-" I heard Konata's foot steps.

"Konata!" I pull the back some of her hair, playfully of course, "I am not done with you yet."

"Ms. Kuroi, but this girl is obviously in love with you!" I was taken back by Konata's declaration. I looked to Kai who rapidly nodded in response.

Which in turn caused my face to light up, I didn't realize I let go of Konata.

"Good luck you two!" until she was gone.

"Kai…You can't be serious." I crossed my arms and tried to let go of my frustration.

"But I am…my wiz-"

"Please don't call me that."

"I mean my Kuroi…" She walked over to me and held my hand, massaging it with her thumb. She looked me straight in the eyes. "I didn't know what you looked like, but I knew I had fallen in love with you. Those raids we had, were so much fun. I Found myself rushing home to play with you. I've never felt this strongly about anyone. You made me have a good time, that game is only mediorce, and you made it fun! It's a total plus you're a hottie too!" She gave me a thumbs up as she stabbed the mood to death.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I can't believe that I've been single for so long and you're the person that I date next." I was shocked. How could I even want to date Kai? She's clumsy, doesn't seem to be the brightest crayon in the box, and she's incredibly unromantic.

"Is that a compliment?" She does have beautiful eyes, and dimples

"Don't know." I shrug and let out a laugh. "At least take me out to dinner tonight. Let's take it from there."

"Yes!" She shot her hand in the air, "I know this awesome ramen place not too far from here on my bike."

"Wait. Bike?"

_________________________

Okay, there is a slightly legit reason this is super late.

…uh…I got distracted.

Totally legit.

And the fact I had a whole 'nother two pages written before I saw it was going no where, tried to fix it. That's why I got bored.

So I axed it and cut it in half.

Yeaaaaah happy ending for Kuori and Kai! If you guys guess where I got the name from, I will give you absolutely nothing! Other than an internet high-five. Which are awesome by the by.

-Zany


	14. Still

**Chapter 13: Still**

**(This is continued from Chapter 7: Visit. Yay.)**

I woke up in Konata's dorm. The sun has been up for awhile now and I had been on and off sleeping the entire night. I just wanted to lie in bed and go nowhere near Konata. Too bad I was stuck here until tomorrow night when my bus was schedule.

I turned away from the sun and pulled the blanket over my head.

I thought about dinner with Hannah last night. It was me crying, ranting, berating Yuki, saying sorry, and being incredibly emotional about everything.

I shut my eyes as hard as I could, maybe I'll force myself to sleep. Or better yet, into a coma.

"Heeeey…" I hear Hannah's voice from across the room. Her dragged out 'hey' was annoying, so I groaned in response. "I know you're not alseeeep."

"Stop dragging out your e's…" I muttered.

"I wiiiill only if yooooou geeeeet out of beeeeeed." I heard her creep closer and closer. I turned to face her, and was startled to be met with such a wide grin less than two inches away. I sat up and pouted, she rested her chin on the bed frame.

"I'm up. No more vowel stretching." I tried to be stern.

"Whaaateveeeer." She popped up onto the bed and sat beside me. "So, it's around ten…I'm thinking lunch at twelve?"

"No." I buried my face into my knees and wrapped my hands around my face. "I don't want to go." Since I've woken up, all that's been repeating in my head was last night. I began to tear up.

Then Hannah's hand gently grabbed my, she immediately got my attention.

"Look." She stared straight into my eyes. "You totally don't have to go if you really don't want to, but where is your relationship with Konata going to go then?"

I looked away, "…I don't care."

"That's an obvie lie, and you know it." She grabbed my other hand, "If you miss this opportunity to make up, you know it'll damage not just a plausible relationship, but an incredible friendship. Do you know what Konata talked about for hours and hours when I first met her?"

"Wha-what?" I tried to avoid looking at Hannah as much as I could.

"Ugh, her friends! You in particular!" She let go of my hands and began to prance around the room acting like Konata. "Me and Kagami watch this anime- play this game-Oh! And this one time-but I can't forget this time!"

I smiled, and stopped tearing up. She came back and gently sat beside me. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You're going to make me go, even if I say no?" I ask, looking out the only window in their dorm.

"Hah. You know me too well already." She scratches my head like a kid. I roll my eyes. "Have any idea of what you're going to say?"

"…Not a clue." I burrowed my head back into my knees.

"Well. We have two hours and two heads. We can and will think of something!"

***

Lunch was very awkward.

Konata and I sat at one table, while Yuki and Hannah looked on from across the restaurant.

I had explained my outburst. Which led into an incredibly deep hour and a half conversation. We let it all out. The anger, frustration, loves, friendship, and joy for making up. At the end of it, our self-assigned councilors came and picked us up.

Yuki wanted to spend the day with Konata, and promised to have her back for dinner. It was the weird one and I again.

"How was it? Liberating?" We started our walk from the dining hall to her dorm.

"It was nice…She apparently liked me back in high school…but she got over me…with Yuki…" I sighed.

"Ooh, geez. That smarts." She made a painful face. "You know…that wasn't too long ago."

"What?"

"Them two. They didn't start dating until…" She rubbed her chin and counted in the air, "two weeks, give a day or two, before you visited."

"Still. As her best friend, she should've told me." I crossed my arms.

"Yea, ok. Best friend who she had a crush on in high school and then recently met a rad girl to help her get over what she thought was an unrequited love." Hannah had that dumb smile on again, "She'll definitely tell you about her girlfriend."

"…" I pouted my lip and looked at Hannah's smile. "Fine…your right." I let it go. "I wish I could go back, and just let her know…"

"A lot of people do. But you know what they say. When God gives you lemons-"

"-You make lemonade. I know. Heard it a million times." I rolled my eyes.

"No!" Hannah stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "YOU FIND A NEW GOD." Unfortunately, she shook me hard enough for us to bump heads. "Ow…" We both rubbed our foreheads. We could only laugh.

"You're an idiot."

"But you seem to get along well with those kinds." Hannah's smile softened. "Hey, I know this great museum right around the corner of the university. Want to lollygag around there for a few hours until dinner?"

"Sure. What else do I have to do since the actual person I came to visit is off dilly-dallying with her girlfriend?" I shrugged.

"We could go spy on them. I totally know where they go on dates."

"What are you? A stalker."

"Please, there's an anime mega store nearby. Konata's an easy woman to figure out." I giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Nah, let's go to the museum…" I smiled.

"Alrightty then." Hannah stuck her arm out. I put my hand around it. "Let's get going."

-------------------------------

So. What's up guys? I have one other story half-done-ish.

But who knows? I can tots get all A.D.D. on it and trash it.

But who knows? I can tots finish it RIGHT NOW at 2am.

Which is actually unlikely.

But anyway, I wanted to tie this story up. I felt it needed something.

Even though it was suppose to be KagaKona, I decided it would be better if they didn't get together in the end.

But who knows? Maybe Konata breaks up with Yuki and things happen.

The ending is more of a 'Choose your own adventure' from the ending.

Yesssssssssssssssssssss. I need sleep.

Peace out cub scouts, TILL NEXT TIME.

(I swear. Lollygag is a word, and I will not change it.)

-Zany


	15. Yes

**Chapter 14: Yes**

The morning was perfect. The sun filtered in through the windows, the city skyline was reflecting the red-orange light beautifully, and the smell of eggs wafted through our apartment.

I was awake, but did not stir. Today would definitely be the day.

My hands were shaking. I've always been nervous, and today should be no different. Ok, maybe it was, in a lot of ways. I still needed to calm down.

The empty space in bed and the smell of breakfast told me Yutaka was up and cooking.

I wondered why she'd be up so early, it's a rare occurrence both of us have to have a day off of work.

"Minami? You're up?" I was slightly startled.

"Yea…" I sat up and stretched. Thinking that, hopefully, I can hide my shaking hands.

She smiled lightly. "I scared ya?" She crawled onto the bed and over to me, "I made breakfast…" Her hands rested on my hands, and I suddenly stopped quivering.

"I smelt it, but why'd you get up so early? It's our day off." I wanted to sleep in, granted I didn't say that. "Because…" Her face became slightly red, "I figured, you know…we could…go back to bed for a little…" she was twiddling her thumbs, and I could only assume she was talking about. Which of course caused me to flare up slightly, "…and then have breakfast ready when…we…uh…woke up…" I was embarrassed, but I could only smile. "…I put the food in the-"

I just got to the point. I softly ran my fingers through her hair behind her head, and pulled her gently back into bed.

******

Why today? Because, it's the same day as the fireworks festival. The fireworks festival during which I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Granted it took some time to work up my courage, but tonight's the night.

The day had been spent. We ventured around to various stores, some close-by shines, and a nice restaurant to finish it of. Well, at least that what Yutaka thinks.

We were walking home. I made us take a little detour for my plan to be set in motion.

"Hey, want to check out the river?"

"We've seen it a hundred times…" She rolled her eyes. She sighed, "…but I know how much you love it in the nighttime…"

Still walking arm and arm, we arrived at the spot where the relatively small festival was going on. She seemed surprise.

"I thought you knew about this." I said.

"Not at all!" Yutaka ran ahead, "This is just like…" she trailed off, but held a beautiful expression words cannot describe. I figured she realized the same thing I did, about the festival during high school.

"Want to play some games?" I walked to her side.

"I feel like I'm too old for those…" she blushed.

"You're only twenty-three…" I chuckled.

"Still…I just want to find a nice place to watch the fireworks…"

"If we head to the dock now, there should be a lot of open spots, but it's still pretty early for the show."

"I guess…but I just want to…you know, sit with you." She was still blushing, I locked arms with her and we walked to the docks.

We talked about this and that. Nothing too exciting. After some time, the fireworks had started and completely captivated Yutaka, granted I was watching them too.

But I paid not attention. I was thinking of the moments about to happen, I knew her answer though. That's all that really mattered.

I felt her head fall on my shoulder. I put my arm around her instinctively. The finale had started, and that was my cue.

I simply pulled out a black box and asked her the four-word question.

Her eyes were wide as they fell to the box. I opened it, lifted her left hand, and slipped on the ring. I looked up and saw the same smile I saw earlier.

We both knew we loved each other. Now we have the courage to show the world.

--------------------------------

Ba da da da da da da.

Is that a story I smell?

Most likely one that will finish in about a year time maybe.

I feel like I've said these things before………

Uh…

AND NOW SOMETHING NEW.

KITTIE KATS THAT EAT KIT-KATS. LAWLZ.

-Zany

P.S. Does anyone watch the second season of Haruhi? I got up to, like, episode five…I think. I refuse to finish it if it's the same thing over and over again. Don't tell me what happens, I just need to know if it changes at all. I waited such a long time….ramble ramble ramble…


End file.
